


She Still Called Me Baby

by RegalQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalQuill/pseuds/RegalQuill
Summary: Emma wakes up feeling not quite herself. Regina realizes whats been in front of her all along. Snow White is not as innocent as everyone thought.





	1. A Cup of Cocoa

Emma winced as the door to the loft let out a loud, obnoxious groan. She had meant to oil the hinges for weeks, but one crisis after another kept getting in the way. Her shoulders sagged as she stepped across the threshold of the loft. One too many nights on the graveyard shift at the station had finally caught up with her.

  
The adrenaline from that night's escapades seeped out of her body as she thought about the report she would have to write in the morning. Pongo decided to go on a jog around the neighborhood, which turned into a long distance chase, once Emma became involved. Mrs. Potts cat, Duchess, became an unsuspecting victim when Emma cornered Pongo in the elderly woman's lawn. Duchess went up the tree and Pongo fled the scene. Mrs. Potts was adamant that Duchess would never make it out of the tree alive without assistance, so Emma, being the good Sheriff that she is, climbed the short distance up the tree to the helpless animal.

  
Duchess turned out to be a bit less helpless than her owner gave her credit for. One well placed paw swipe later Emma stared up from the flat of her back as Duchess sashayed her way down the tree and back to her owner. The sound of crickets came from her pocket as she caught her breath. The custom ring tone ceased when she answered her phone and was informed by Archie that Pongo had found his way back home. Since all the pets were once again safe, Emma was finally able to drag herself home with only a few new aches and pains. All in all a typical nights work in the good town of Storybrooke.

  
She shut the door behind her as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake her parents. Her boots were placed with a soft thud next to the door.

  
"It's okay, Emma, I'm awake." Emma jerked around at the sound of her mother's voice. Her hand gripped her shirt over her chest in an attempt to slow her racing heart.

  
"God, Snow, you almost gave me a heart attack. Why aren't you asleep? It's almost one in the morning." Emma asked as she slipped her coat off and placed it on the hook above her boots.

  
"Just couldn't sleep. Join me for a cup of hot cocoa before you turn in?" Snow turned to retrieve the mugs, Emma never could say no to hot cocoa.

  
"Sure. Let me go wash up and get out of these clothes." Emma made her way upstairs and took a quick shower to wash away the dirt and grime of the day. Dressed in her typical tank and pajama pants she rejoined Snow, who just placed the mugs filled with their drinks on the counter. Emma took a small sip and sighed with pleasure.

  
"This is great, Mom. The perfect way to end the day."

  
Snow watched as her daughter enjoyed her drink and then retired to her room. She made quick work of thoroughly washing their mugs and shut the lights off downstairs. She slid under the covers and smiled to herself. Her plan was a success and tomorrow would be a wonderful day. 


	2. Wtf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts.  
> I hope you Enjoy!

The next morning Emma stretched as she woke from the most restful sleep she could remember having in a long time. She lifted her hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes. The journey her arm took from bed to face was unexpectedly short and ended abruptly when her fist made contact with her eye.

"Mmm...uck" _Huh? Did that sound just come out of me?_

She pulled her hand away from her aching eye and examined the problem. The blurry outline of a small child sized hand slowly came into focus. Shock chased any remaining sleep away and she scanned her surroundings for any clues. She looked down her body and sure enough it too had been altered to that of a child. The bed that she once filled was now huge compared to her tiny frame. The tank top and pajama pants, that fit perfectly the night before, were now pooled around her on the bed.

_What the hell? I'm a baby._ She sat up, which caused the oversized tank to fall the rest of the way off her body.

_Great now I'm a naked baby._ Her breath started to come in short pants as she felt her anxiety rise. She clenched her little fists in the sheets.

_Okay, don't panic. This has to be something magical. Maybe I fell in something last night when I was chasing Pongo. My eye hurts. so it can't possibly be a dream. What if this is permanent?_   Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest. She realized her cheeks were wet with tears and the small whimpers she could hear were coming from her.

_Why am I crying? I never cry. Get it together, Swan._ She took a couple deep breaths.

_Let's think about this rationally. The good news is I can think like an adult. The bad news is I can't control my reactions to things and my body behaves like that of the child I am. What am I going to do?_

At that moment she could do nothing, but sit there and let the crying fit run it's course. Her cries dulled when the sound of footsteps approached her door.

_Snow!! Mom!! She'll be able to help me, or at least get me to someone who can._

Excitement built in her as she waited for the door to open and her mother to come in.

She watched as Snow walked into the room and instead of seeing a look of shock on the other woman's face, Emma was met with a blinding smile. Snow clapped her hands and made her way over to Emma. All the hope that had gathered in Emma congealed into a lump that sat heavily in her stomach.

"Good Morning, honey." Snow swept the girl up into her arms and kissed her forehead. She carried Emma downstairs and placed her on the bed. Emma was shocked into silence. Her mind whirled at the implications of her mother's actions.

Snow turned and retrieved something from the dresser across the room. Unable to see what the brunette was gathering, Emma laid there until Snow returned with the items. She could now clearly see the diaper and brand new onesie that were placed on the bed next to her. Emma knew she should be embarrassed, but she couldn't feel anything beyond fear. Her tears began to run down her face once more.

"It's okay. " Snow cooed as she put the diaper on Emma and dressed her in the little pink onesie that had a cute swan on the front. After she had her all dressed, she picked her up and carried her to the mirror.

"Look, Emma." Emma stared at their reflection. Her eyes wondered over her own image, her green eyes were wet with tears and her blonde curls were soft and baby fine. Her body still carried what she guessed most would say was baby fat. Snow's face was pressed next to hers and the look of happiness that spread across it caused Emma's heart to drop into her stomach to join the hope that resided there.

_Snow planned this. Why would she do this?_

Her mind looked on in horror as her arm raised and she began to suck on her thumb, but her reflection simply showed a little girl staring at her own face. The action was surprisingly comforting. In her head Emma rolled her eyes.

_This can't possibly get any worse._

Snow smiled sweetly at her little girl. When they reached the kitchen Emma was placed into a highchair that was already waiting there.

_Where did she get all this stuff?_ Emma wondered as she took notice of the bottles next to the kitchen sink.

The pixie haired woman retrieved one of the bottles from the drying rack and proceeded to make her daughter's first meal.

"I am so glad the potion worked, Emma. Now we can raise you properly." Snow said, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Things worked out perfectly. Robin was able to get me the potion from Gold's shop and he will be ecstatic to know that he can finally have Regina's undivided attention."

_What the fuck? I'm going to impale that forest fart on one of his own arrows after I figure a way out of this._ Emma furrowed her eyebrows and slapped her hand on the table of the highchair. Snow smiled at her.

_Ugh, that was suppose to be anger, now she thinks I'm happy._

"That's right, thank goodness for Uncle Robin."

_Uncle Robin my ass._

Snow approached her once more and lifted her from the highchair. She carried her to the living room where she sat on the couch and cradled Emma in her arms.

_Oh god, it just got worse._

The bottle Snow made was pressed to the girl's lips. Emma turned away to avoid the intrusion, but it was useless. Snow was persistent.

"You have to eat, Emma, now come on. Don't fight me on this. I know you're hungry."

Emma became aware of just how empty her stomach was. Her body reacted on instinct and she sighed as she latched on to the bottle and began to drink.

"That's a good girl." Her mother soothed.

_I think I'm going to be sick._ She closed her eyes.

_I can do this. I only have to play along until I figure out how to get out of here._

It wasn't long before the bottle was empty and Snow lifted Emma to her shoulder and burped her. _That was embarrassing._

After her liquid lunch Snow placed her into a playpen which was situated in the middle of the living room.

_Seriously, where did she get all this stuff?_

Emma looked at the toys that surrounded her. Her attention was immediately drawn to the small stuffed horse next to her. The soft black fur reminded her of the horse Regina rode in the Enchanted forest. She wrapped her fingers around it's mane and pulled it close to her as she listened to Snow's voice.

_Does she ever shut up?_

Emma passed the time by throwing all the other toys out of the playpen. It amused her greatly that Snow would retrieve them for her and the process would start all over again. When that lost it's appeal she simply laid there with the horse cuddled next to her and tried to come up with a good escape plan.

In the middle of a lull in the incessant chatter about birds, balls and riding lessons, Emma heard the distinctive chirp of Snow's phone.

"Hi, Henry,"

_Henry!_

"I'm sorry, honey, Emma left for Boston this morning. I thought she told you. She said she had something she had to take care of."

Emma scrunched her face up, as she listened to her own Mother lie to her son. She had to think of something quick before Snow hung up the phone. She did the one thing that babies are best at. She opened her mouth and let loose the loudest cries she could muster. Tears blurred her vision as the wails left her mouth. She watched as panic flashed across Snow's face and she hurried to hang up the phone.

Snow reached down and plucked Emma from the playpen. Emma kept the stuffed horse's leg clasped tightly in her little fist as she was lifted toward Snow. She pulled it close to her chest as a buffer between the pixie haired woman and herself.

"There, there, it's okay." Snow rubbed Emma's back, but it did very little to quiet the girl. She pulled back and met big green eyes.

"Guess what?" She asked with a high pitched baby voice. It caused Emma to lower the volume of her sobs enough to hear what was going to come out of the woman's mouth next.

"We don't have to worry about anyone disturbing our Mommy and daughter bonding time. Daddy is out camping. He won't be back until next week. It's just you and me, honey." Snow bounced her a bit in her arms as she tried to soothe her.

Emma's whole being told her to fight and struggle to get away from Snow, but she resisted the urge.

_I need her to leave me alone for a little while. Maybe I can fake it. Here goes nothing._

She laid her head down on her mother's shoulder and continued to cry softly.

"Shh...I know. You don't know me yet, but you will soon. The potion will settle and it will be like I was always your Mommy. I know you don't understand me, but it will all work out."

_Yes I can and it will, hopefully not in the way you think._

"We will raise you how you were always meant to be raised. Like the Princess you should be. No more leather jackets, or skinny jeans."

_No one gets to insult my clothing choices, but Regina._

"No more worrying about Regina or Henry. Don't get me wrong, they will still be around, but it will be as family friends or maybe even Aunt Regina. I regret that Henry won't know what happened to his mother, but you will technically still be in his life, it will just be different. He will learn to accept it."

_Have you met Henry?_

"That brings me to the next issue, your name. Obviously we can't go on calling you Emma, people will know something is wrong." 

_No shit._

"What do you think about Eva?"

_I hate it._

"That was my mother's name, honey. I think she would be very proud to have you named after her. As far as anyone else will know, we adopted you. Even your Daddy doesn't know yet. Won't he be surprised when he gets home and gets to meet his little girl." Snow ran her fingers through soft blonde hair and sighed. 

Emma closed her eyes and forced her body to go limp and hoped that Snow would think she simply cried herself out. She felt Snow take her back upstairs, but instead of being placed in her own bed, she found herself being lowered into a crib. Questions flew through Emma's mind as she laid there and waited for Snow to leave the room. 

_How long had Snow planned this? Why did Robin help her? Where in the hell did all this baby furniture come from?_

At last she heard footsteps exit the room. She cracked one eye open to check that the room was empty. Several deep breaths later she felt like she had a handle on her out of control emotions. She just needed a few moments of calm to figure out a plan of action.

With a determined mind she wrapped her little hands around the bars of her crib and pulled herself up. Her legs felt like noodles beneath her. She locked her knees and stood next to the railing. She smiled at her accomplishment, which also took her concentration away from staying upright. In the next instant she tumbled backwards and landed on her diaper covered butt, back inside the crib. She could already feel the burning of tears in the back of her eyes. She clenched her eyes shut. 

_Not happening, there will be no crying._

As she sat there she succeeded in her endeavor to not let a single tear out. Unfortunately, she was so focused on the prevention of one liquid's escape that she failed to realize she had lost control of a different bodily fluid. 

The diaper that surrounded her, was suddenly warm and wet. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. 

_Why does this stuff happen to me?_

Emma's face flamed red. She didn't want to cry again, but she couldn't control it this time. Pathetic whimpers escaped her mouth and alerted Snow. The door of the room swung open and Snow came to the side of the crib and looked down at Emma. 

"Hey there, what's wrong?" She pick the girl up once more and realized the problem. 

"I'm sorry honey, Mommy should have checked to see if you needed changing before she put you down for your nap." She carried her to a small changing table and laid her down. 

_I want to die right now._

Emma flung her arm over her eyes as Snow proceeded to unsnap her onesie and open her diaper. 

"Oh, Eva, are you being shy?" Snow asked as she tickled the girl's stomach. Emma slapped both of her little hands over her mouth when she heard a giggle slip past her lips. 

_I mean it, kill me now._

Snow laughed softly. She made quick work of cleaning Emma up and securing her in a dry diaper. 

"There we go, all better." Emma blinked slowly as she was lifted once more. "Now I think someone needs to take a nap." 

Snow made her way over to a rocking chair situated in the corner of the room. Emma found herself cradled in the brunettes arms. She heard Snow begin to hum a soft melody. Her eyes began to get heavy. 

_No, I can't fall asleep. I need to get to..._

With that thought in her mind she was unable to fight the warmth that surrounded her and her body gave into the pull of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Safe

The next time she awoke, she was alone in her room and dry.

_Hallelujah!_

She could just make out the clock next to her crib. It was already four in the afternoon. Henry would be home from school.

_Okay, Swan, it's now or never._

She could feel her magic just below the surface of her skin. She hoped with every fiber of her being that all the magic lessons she had taken with Regina were about to pay off for her. One of the very first things Regina taught her was how to poof. She could hear the smoky voice in her head telling her to concentrate on nothing, but where she wanted to go.

She clenched her eyes shut and thought of nothing, but Regina. The sound of the woman's laugh that comes so rarely that it's a treasure when Emma can draw it forth. Her eyes that can go from shooting daggers to reluctant adoration all in the same breath. Her bright shining smile that seemed to be reserved for Henry and ,in moments that still surprised her, occasionally Emma. She thought of the way their magic complemented one another and the things they had accomplished together.

The mere thought of their magic working together was enough to cause a rush of her own magic to build within her and in the next instant the familiar cloud of white smoke wrapped around her.

When she opened her eyes she smiled to herself. She had successfully poofed to Regina's foyer.

_I am so going to brag to Regina about this when I am big again. IF I am ever big again._

Her eyes began to fill with tears for the millionth time that day. She blinked quickly.

_Nope not happening, I have more important shit to do than sit on a linoleum floor and cry._

She tamped down the impending water works and distracted herself by focusing on her surroundings.

She could hear Regina and Henry's muffled voices in the kitchen. Emma's heart leapt with joy for the first time that day. She clapped her hands a couple of times before she realized what she was doing. She rolled her eyes at herself. Henry's voice drew her attention to the doorway just up the stairs.

"I called Grandma during my lunch break at school today. Did Ma mention a trip to Boston to you?" There was silence for a moment.

"No, Henry, she didn't."

"Grandma told me that Ma left for Boston this morning, which is weird because she would have told at least one of us if she was going to be out of town. And that wasn't the only thing that was weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard a baby crying really loudly in the background. I mean this kid was screaming bloody murder. Grandma rushed to get off the phone after that. Why would there be a baby there and why would Grandma be home from work?"

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation, Henry. Maybe she is babysitting." There was another long pause.

"Something doesn't feel right, Mom." _That's my boy!_

"Okay honey, I will try to call your Mother, as soon as I get off the phone with you. Have fun with Nick, dear, but please be home by 8. I love you."

"Thanks, Mom, I will. Love you too." There was silence once more in the kitchen. The sound of her own voice reached her ears.

_Regina must have called and got my voicemail. I wonder what Snow did with my phone._

"Emma, our son asked me to call and check up on you. Snow said you went out of town, so please call me back when you get this so that I can put his mind at ease."

A text alert sounded from the room not long after. She listened to Regina read the text aloud to the empty kitchen.

"Hey Regina, I'm sorry I didn't let the kid know I was going out of town. I'll make it up to him when I get back. I might be gone awhile though."

Emma could picture the look on Regina's face right now.

It wasn't good.

"Perfect, Miss Swan. You leave and didn't even tell him goodbye."

_I'm going to kill Snow, but first I need to get to Regina._

Emma scrambled to her feet. For a brief shining moment she had full control of her little body and she immediately made a bee line for the steps that led up to the rest of the house. Her little feet slapped against the tiles as she gained momentum and soon found herself running toward the voice in the kitchen. Her happiness at her accomplishment bloomed through her and that was all it took for her success to slip through her tiny fingers. In the seconds it took for her concentration to waver on putting one small foot in front of the other she felt herself tumble forward and her world shattered into shards of pain as her chin met the hard unforgiving surface of the bottom step. Her cries from earlier in the day were nothing compared to the wails that escaped her lips.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, that really hurt. Oh My God, I think I'm dying!

She looked down and saw blood staining the fabric of her onesie. She cried so hard that she almost missed the clicking of heels as they rushed toward her from the kitchen.

Arms surrounded her and lifted her from the floor where she could still see droplets of her blood. Big fat tears blurred her vision and she couldn't seem to get them under control. A warmth rushed across her chin and almost instantly the pain that was radiating through her face disappeared. She reached up and clutched Regina's hand where it cupped her chin. She stemmed her cries down to a few whimpers.

"There, all better, little one." Regina gently wiped the tears from Emma's cheeks.

She brought the blonde girl close to her and carefully made her way back to the kitchen. She sat her on the counter next to the sink. With gentle movements she ran a wet washcloth over the girl's tear stained face.

Emma sighed. The cool cloth did wonders for her out of control emotions. She watched the brunette complete the task without a bit of hesitation.

_Regina is awesome. She didn't even bat an eye at a baby magically appearing in her foyer._

Emma heard a small giggle escape, but unlike with Snow it was a genuine reaction. Regina smiled at the sound.

"Okay, dear, all done. Next order of business, lets find out who you are and how you got here? But how am I going to do that?" Emma played with Regina's fingers while the brunette contemplated what to do next.

"Maybe Snow will know who you are?"

Emma's fingers wrapped tightly around Regina's and she shook her head so fast that she made herself dizzy. The tears that were gone returned with a vengeance.

_If she calls Snow I'm never getting back here.The potion won't be able to be reversed. I'll never be Henry's Mom again. I'll never see Regina._

Her heart rate increased and she felt herself begin to panic. Her breaths came in short pants and heat raced across her body.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay." Emma found herself pressed to Regina's shoulder as the woman bounced her gently.

"Breathe, baby, you're going to make yourself sick. Come on take a deep breath for me, like this." She pressed the girl's hand to her chest and let her feel it rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Now you try." Regina pressed her own hand to the girl's chest and felt her mimic her actions. After Emma got her breathing under control she nuzzled into Regina's neck.

Regina carried the girl into the study where she sat on the couch and placed her on her lap facing her.

"Based on that earlier reaction, you can understand me. Correct?" Emma nodded.

"But you can't talk at this age?" Emma shook her head no.

_Thank God, for Regina._

"Do I know you?" Emma vigorously nodded.

"That doesn't really help. I know everyone in this town." Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at her onesie.

She caught Regina's eyes and pointed to her pink Swan onesie. Regina waved her hand and the blood that stained the onesie disappeared.

"All gone, now it's good as new."

Emma placed her face in her hands and released a noise that was as close to a groan as a infant could get. She tried once more to make her uncoordinated finger point directly to the swan on her clothes then looked back to Regina.

"Yes, that is a very cute swan, dear. I know a Swan and when she gets back from Boston I am going to wring her beautiful ne...."

Regina stopped mid sentence and really studied the little girl on her lap. Blonde curls fanned across her shoulders and the green eyes that looked pleadingly up at her. She could see traces of her parents quite clearly. Charming's strong jaw and Snow's chin stared back at her in the little girls face.

"Emma?" Emma nodded and slumped in relief.

"How did this happen?" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Regina smiled at the action that was so typical of adult Emma, but looked adorable on the little one in front of her. The girl glared at her.

"Sorry." Regina cleared her throat to stifle her chuckle. The glare looked even more adorable than the previous gesture. Regina returned to her line of questioning.

"Did you have an accident when you were using your magic?" Emma gave a quick shake of her head.

"Did someone do this to you?" Green eyes filled with tears as Emma nodded.

Regina's mind began to run through all the people who could have done this to the Sheriff. Emma saw the moment it clicked in Regina's mind. The woman's chocolate eyes went wide and then narrowed into her infamous stare.

"Snow?" Emma nodded sadly. A few tears escaped.

_I will never need to cry ever again after this day, and to do this in front of Regina. God. It really couldn't get any worse._

Emma rued the thought as soon as it ran through her mind. There she was on the woman of her dreams lap, and her body betrayed her.

_Not again._

Red began to spread across Emma's cheeks. Her face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment. Regina took notice of the girl's discomfort.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked as she rubbed the girl's back.

Emma sighed and pointed to her diaper. Regina understood Emma's predicament. She waved her hand and Regina's signature purple smoke surrounded the blonde. When it disappeared Emma was clean and dry. She also noticed Regina had made a wardrobe change. The pink onesie was replaced with set of red footie pajamas that had yellow punch bugs all over them. Regina cupped Emma's chin and encouraged green eyes to meet her own.

"Don't be embarrassed. This isn't your fault." Emma leaned forward and snuggled into Regina's chest. The woman didn't hesitate for a moment and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I just wish you could tell me what happened."

Emma leaned back and tilted her head for a moment.

_Please let this work._

She brought her hands up to Regina's cheeks. Regina remembered when Henry would do the same thing and she smiled at Emma.

Regina felt Emma's magic flare from her little hands and her mind was filled with Emma's memories of all the things that occurred since she came home the night before. Minus the more embarrassing aspects, because Regina just didn't need to see that. After the magic had run its course, Regina scooped Emma up and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry she did this to you, Emma. We are going to fix it. I promise."

Emma relaxed into Regina's embrace. She breathed in the woman's scent. For the first time that day, Emma felt completely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Growth and Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words and kudos!
> 
> Now on to the drama......Enjoy!

They sat there on the couch like that for what seemed like hours to Emma. She was so comfortable that she found herself falling asleep in the other woman's arms.

"Emma, dear, I know you are tired, but we have to go see Gold. If I am right about the potion she used, we only have a small window to reverse it. So the sooner we go the better, okay?" Emma nodded against Regina's neck. Regina stood up in one graceful movement with Emma still wrapped in her arms.

"Hang on tight." She whispered into the girl's ear. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

In a puff of purple smoke they disappeared from the mansion and reappeared in the center of Gold's shop. Regina locked the door with a flick of her wrist and flipped the open sign to closed with another casual wave. She knew Emma would want as much privacy as possible.

"Madam Mayor, good to see you. And who is this?" Rumple studied the blonde head of hair of the child who clung tightly to Regina.

"I think if you take a look at your inventory you will find you are missing a potion."

"Now that you mention it a rather potent de-aging potion has come up missing just yesterday."

"Miss Swan, here, is the unfortunate victim of said potion. Can you fix it?" Regina, unconscious of her actions, rubbed the little girl's back in soothing circles.

With a flourish of his hand a vial appeared on the counter between them. Before she grabbed the small bottle she glanced at the man.

"Name your price, imp. What ever it is I'll pay it."

_Why would she be willing to accept the price for me?_ Emma tried to comprehend the grandness of the gesture.

_Surely it doesn't mean anything. It's probably just because I'm Henry's other mother. That's all it really could be. Stop trying to convince yourself other wise, Swan. She has her soulmate and it's not you. Although, how she could stand to be with that asshat now, I don't know. Then again I did date the man who helped get her tortured. Even though that relationship was short lived, I can't really judge her if she stays with him._

She sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to the voices around her.

Regina watched the man that was once her mentor ponder the offer she had laid before him. The price could be steep, but Regina would pay it.

"How about the name of the person who stole from my shop?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

"That's all you want? The name of the thief?"

"That's it, dearie."

"Robin Hood." Regina answered without another moments hesitation. She snatched the vial from the counter and poofed them back to the mansion without another word to Gold.

Regina once again placed Emma on the kitchen counter and magically created a sippy cup that sported more yellow punch bugs on it. Emma smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman before her. She watched as Regina filled the cup with apple juice, then carefully added the potion. Once they were combined and the lid securely snapped into place, she was scooped up into the woman's arms once more and carried upstairs to what she assumed was Regina's bedroom.

"I think you will be more comfortable up here." She placed the girl on the bed and with a flick of her wrist, Emma found herself clad in only one of Regina's silk robes. The fabric pooled around her tiny frame and her arms were lost in the abundant sleeves. Emma looked up with a confused expression. Regina laughed softly.

"Trust me, baby, you'll thank me after you change back."

_She knows it's me, but yet she still calls me baby. Maybe this day wasn't a totally catastrophe._

"Now normally I wouldn't allow drinks in the bedroom, but for you I will make an exception. " Regina climbed onto the bed next to Emma and handed her the sippy cup.

When she was sure the girl had drank it all she leaned over and placed the cup on the bed side table and made herself comfortable. Emma mirrored her and laid facing Regina. She held her breath waiting for the potion to kick in. Minutes ticked by and nothing happened.

_The potion didn't work. How could Gold get it wrong? He is suppose to know everything about magic. It was his freaking potion in the first place._

Regina could see the panic start to fill the green eyes in front of her.

She ran her hand through Emma's golden curls.

"Shhh....give it a little more time." Emma slid closer to the brunette and laid her head on the woman's shoulder, only then did she begin to relax and patiently wait for the potion to work. After ten more minutes had passed a white cloud of smoke wrapped around the girl and Regina could no longer see her.

When the smoke cleared she was met with the sight of a fully grown Emma laying beside her.

"Welcome back, dear." Regina smiled her Henry and sometimes Emma smile.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. To say she was shell shocked would be an understatement.

Regina simply stayed where she was and continued to run her fingers through Emma's hair, perfectly okay with the silence between them. She could only imagine what the day had been like for the woman in her arms.

"Gina?"

"Hmmm?" When no further sounds came from the blonde, Regina raised her head and looked down at her face. She studied Emma as she laid there against her. She could tell she was trying to work through everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Emma, what is it?"

"Will you come to the loft with me?"

"Of course." Regina answered without any hesitation. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Emma nodded.

"I need to do it sooner rather than later."

"Okay." Regina began to move her hand to poof them to the loft.

"Wait!" The Sheriff stopped the other woman mid motion. "Umm...could you...maybe, magic me some of my clothes? I would do it myself, but I don't think I should use my magic right now." Emma asked in a small voice.

"I think I can manage that." In the next breath Emma found herself dressed in her signature white tank, skinny jeans and black knee high boots. She also saw her red leather jacket appear on the end of the bed.

"I thought you hated that jacket."

"Yes, well." Regina smoothed the fabric of her slacks. "I know, to you, it is like your armor. Every knight should have their armor when heading into battle."

"Thank you." Emma graced Regina with a small smile which Regina gladly returned.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her face, Emma returned to the bedroom ready to face her mother. Regina stood next to her and held her hand out. Emma laced their fingers together and nodded that she was ready. Purple smoke engulfed them.

In the blink of an eye they both were standing outside of the door to the loft. They could hear Snow calling out for Eva as she moved through the apartment.

"I wonder how long it took her to realize I wasn't in the crib?" Emma asked as her shoulders sagged.

Regina ran her hand across the woman's shoulders and then motioned for Emma to stand just out of sight. When Emma was tucked away she lifted her hand and knocked. The door swung open and revealed a very frazzled Snow White.

"Regina." The pixie haired woman said in a high pitched voice.

"Hello, Snow. I was wondering if you knew where Emma is? I've been trying to get in touch with her all morning to discuss a matter concerning our son."

Snow's eyes shifted away from Regina.

"Didn't Henry tell you? Emma had to go to Boston unexpectedly. I'm sure if you call her she will get back to her when she can."

"You know what, you're right. I think I will call and leave a message with her right now."

Regina pulled her phone out and promptly dialed Emma's number. 'I Put A Spell On You' began to blare from the bed side table next to Snow's bed.

_Very funny, Miss Swan._

In the hall Emma ran her hand across her face. Regina was never suppose to know that she had chosen that particular song for her custom ringtone.

"Well no wonder she hasn't called you back she forgot her phone. If you want to leave a message for her, I will be sure she gets it when she gets back." Snow continued to look around the room as if she had lost something.

"Snow, are you alright?" Regina asked with feigned concern.

"Yup, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you've misplaced something," Regina paused a moment. When she continued her voice was low and carried a hard edge. "...or should I say someone." Regina's eyes pinned the dark hair woman to the spot.

Emma stepped from where she was hidden and made her presence known. Snow's face paled when her eyes landed on Emma, but she tried to recover.

"Emma, there you are. I was just telling Regina that you had to go to Boston unexpectedly. Did you come back for your phone?" Anger coursed through Emma's veins.

"Don't even try to lie your way out of this." Emma said icily. Regina stepped away to give Emma the space to say what she needed to say.

"I don't know what you're talking abo...." The rest of the sentence never got the chance to pass her mother's lips. With a wave of her hand Emma froze Snow in place. The blonde began to pace back and forth in agitation.

"I could understand everything you did and said this morning. I might have been physically a child, but my mind was not."

Emma could see Snow's mind finally catch up with the fact that the spell did not wipe away her daughter's understanding of what was going on. She watched her get even paler, if that was possible.

"I heard everything. I understood everything. What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that to me and involve Robin of all people? And the worst part about all of this is the fact you never took a second to think about what this would do to Henry, your grandson. What was it you said this morning?" Emma tapped her chin with exaggerated motions. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Snow.

"Oh, right, he will learn to accept it. What was your grand plan here, Mother? Were you going to let our son believe that I left him and just skipped town, never to be heard from again? Or were you going to try to convince him that I died in an tragic accident? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know what went through that pea sized brain of yours." Her voice echoed around the apartment as Emma's fury was at it's breaking point. She stepped close to the immobilized woman and got right in her face.

"Maybe I should poof your ass right to Gold and let him do with you what he will. I mean you did essentially steal from him by way of Robin Hood. Why should he be the only one to suffer the consequences?" Snow's face took on a green tint as Emma continued.

"That was the price to reverse what you had done. He knows Robin stole from his shop. You should be on your knees thanking Regina for not telling him who was the mastermind."

Emma snapped her fingers and Snow found herself on her knees before them. Emma felt Regina's hand on her arm. Her eyes connected with warm browns and some of her fury settled to a dull roar. She turned back to the pixie hair woman before them.

"I have half a mind to leave you here like this until David comes home." She threatened in a flat voice before she stalked away from Snow and made her way upstairs to her room, where the baby furniture still sat. There in the crib was the stuffed horse that reminded her of Regina. Emma grabbed it and stuffed it in a bag with some clothes and toiletries to hold her over until she figured out her next move.

When she returned downstairs Regina was leaning against the kitchen counter, filing her nails, while Snow was still frozen on her knees nearby. She retrieved her cell phone from Snow's bedroom and moved to Regina's side where she laced their fingers together once more.

"Please, take me home, Regina." Emma waved her hand to release her mother at the same time Regina waved hers to transport them back to the mansion. Snows pleas for Emma to wait reached their ears just before they disappeared in a cloud of Regina's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not done with Snow yet....*insert evil laugh here*


	5. No Judgement

When they reappeared in Regina's mansion for the second time that day Emma felt exhausted and empty. Her emotions were in turmoil and she could feel her old defense mechanism kick in. She shutdown her mind, not ready to deal with what had happened to her. She stood there in Regina's foyer with her bag, once again the little lost foster child without a family. 

Regina observed the transformation of the woman before her. Where, mere seconds ago, stood a ball of fury and justified anger, now the fire had extinguished. In its place was a shell of a woman who, Regina knew, felt abandoned and alone. 

Determined to show Emma that she was wanted, she took the bag from the Sheriff's grasp. With their hands still joined she led the woman into the study and encouraged her to lay down on the couch. The exhaustion was clear in the slump of Emma's body. She proceeded to set the overnight bag down beside the couch and noticed an unusual object peaking out from between the clothes inside. She plucked the black stuffed horse from it's confines. 

"What's this?" She held the toy up for Emma to see.

Regina's voice drew Emma from her thoughts. When she saw what the brunette had in her hands, her face turned pink. 

"It was in the playpen with me today. It was the only thing that gave me any true comfort. The horse you rode in the Enchanted forest looked similar, which made me think of you." 

Regina smiled softly. She offered the horse to Emma, she could see the woman wanted to take the toy, but was also reluctant to do so. 

"Even though the potion has been reversed there are probably a bit of residual side effects that will go away with time. Wanting an extra bit of comfort might be one of those, or it could be simply because of what you've been through today. Either way there is no judgement here, baby, if this makes you feel better then so be it. And if anyone gives you a hard time, you just send them to me. I do have a way with fire." She winked at the blonde, in the hopes it would put the woman's mind at ease. 

The Sheriff hesitated another moment before she accepted the toy and pulled it to her as she curled into herself on the couch. Regina grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and gently placed it over Emma. 

"I'm sorry I used my magic at the loft. I know I shouldn't have." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Shh, it's okay. I was very impressed by your control considering the circumstances." Emma managed a small smile at the praise. 

"Get some rest, Emma. I have a quick errand to run, but I will place a spell around the house so no one can bother you and Henry." 

"Thank you, Regina, for everything." Emma's voice was dull and flat. It worried Regina. 

"You don't need to thank me, dear. Just let me take care of you." She stroked the blonde's hair until she saw the woman's eyes grow heavy and finally close as she fell fast asleep. 

Regina exited the study and made her way upstairs to their son's room, where she found him laying on his bed reading a comic. 

"Henry, I have to go out for a bit. I'm going to place a protection spell around the house. No one can enter the property. No one comes in to bother Emma, not even Snow." Regina held her son's steady gaze.

"Something bad happened to Ma, didn't it?" She promised never to lie to her son ever again and this time would be no different. 

"Yes, Henry. I think it's up to Emma to decide when she is ready to share the events that occurred today. All I ask is that you do not pressure her to tell you what happened. When she is ready, she will talk to you." She sat on the edge of his bed and thought about how to explain to her son about Emma's emotional state. She looked at him as he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. 

"Do you remember when you were younger and even though you felt like you were past the age of getting comfort from stuffed animals, you still sometimes needed your little friend Spike the Dragon?" He nodded. 

"What did I say to you when you were worried I would think you were a baby because of it?" She laid her hand on his calf and watched him think for a moment. 

"No judgement."

"Exactly. I need you to remember that when dealing with your other mother for a little while. There may be some residual effects due to the events of the day and Emma might not seem quite like herself for the time being, but she will be okay. I promise." 

"I understand." He answered. Regina smiled softly at him. He had grown up so much in these last few years, sometimes she was amazed by the young man he was turning into. 

"Your mother is sleeping in the study. Please try not to disturb her if it isn't necessary."

"Okay, Mom, I'll hold down the fort, don't worry." His smile reminded her of Emma. She feathered her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

On her way back downstairs she set the protection spell with a casual wave of her hand and in the next instant she transported herself to a nearby camp that was nestled in the woods just outside of town. 


	6. Close to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning for a brief (blink and you'll miss it) mention of past child abuse.

The tent city, where the Merry Men and their 'fearless' leader made their home, sprawled before her. She made her way toward said leader's tent with steady steps.

She always knew that Robin bore a bit of jealousy toward the Savior. She thought it was due to the fact that Emma quite often, in her bumbling ways, stole Robin's thunder. She would be there for Regina before Robin even knew something was wrong, not to mention, it was usually Emma next to her fighting whoever the bad guy of the week was. As a former villain, she could almost understand his logic behind his need to eliminate the competition. The fact remained that he did something that would have broken her son's heart.

Emma meant the world to Henry and for someone to attempt to rip that away from him, had she still been the Evil Queen, Robin would have already been drawn and quartered without a bit of hesitation. As it were, she was no longer that woman, and she knew that today changed everything for them both. If she was honest with herself she could admit that she was just as upset that he had a hand in trying to take Emma away from her, too. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when Robin's head popped out of a tent a few feet ahead of her. She quickly recovered and let her neutral mask slide across her face once more.

"Regina, what a lovely surprise." He leaned in to kiss her hello. Her hand on his chest stopped him before he got close enough.

"I'm going to make this quick. We're through. I know what you did and so does Rumple. Consider this the last bit of good will between us. I suggest you leave town before he finds you. It was a brainless move to steal from the Dark One."

"But, Regina, I did it for you. For us." His face was scrunched up. Emma was right, he really did look constipated.

"Really, Robin, how would taking my son's other mother away from him, be beneficial to me? You know what it's like for a child to lose a mother. Why would you put my son through that?" Her temper flared inside her. She could feel her magic as it lapped at her fingertips begging to be released on the poor excuse of a man before her.

"It would mean more time with just you and Henry. You could have him all to yourself again. Not to mention you could focus more on me, your soulmate, like it's suppose to be. Instead of constantly being at the Savior's beck and call, you could be here with me and Roland. Without her in the picture, maybe you wouldn't be so distracted all the time."

"You know, I think I should be thanking you right now." She saw the confusion color his face at her sudden change of topic. "I should thank you because I am finally seeing things clearly. Emma wasn't a distraction. You were. Everything I could have ever wanted was right in front of me and I was distracted by pixie dust and a damn tattoo." She shook her head at herself.

_How could I be so blind?_

"Pixie dust doesn't lie." He offered. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"You're right, it doesn't."

"Then we should be together no matter what." Robin rushed on.

"Let me finish." Regina said with a firm voice. "It was over 30 years ago when the pixie dust lead me to that tavern. We were both very different people. Back then I was looking for someone who would have the courage to whisk me away from the King. Who better than the legendary Robin Hood, who had a reputation for stealing from the rich. It was exactly what I needed." Hope filled his eyes. She took a deep breath before she pushed on.

"I've grown since then. I don't need to be rescued anymore. We aren't right for each other. I should have realized that a long time ago. After what you helped Snow do to Emma, I don't think I could ever look at you the same again. So, thank you for finally showing me your true colors." Like a switch had been flipped, her body language changed into that of the Evil Queen, as she drew closer to the man. Her gaze predatory, her voice dripped with malice.

"Before I go, let me make one thing abundantly clear. If you ever come near my family ever again, you will regret the day you were born. I hope you know the only thing that is preventing me from ripping your heart out this very second is Roland." Her mouth pulled in a crooked grin when she saw the man swallow and a glimmer of fear sparked in his eyes.

"Now that we understand one another, my family is waiting at home for me. Good-bye, Robin."

Truly at peace with her decision she didn't waste a second before she transported herself home for the final time that evening. She entered the study to check that Emma was still asleep. She smiled at Henry who was curled up in one of the arm chairs, reading. Her gaze shifted to the figure on the couch. Her smile softened as she took in the relaxed nature of Emma's face as she slept. When she was sure her family was okay she exited the room to get started on their dinner.

In the kitchen, Regina gathered the ingredients to make Emma's favorite meal, Lasagna. With practice ease she assembled the layers of sauce, cheese, meat and noodles, with a dash of pepper flakes, for a bit of a kick. She placed the dish in the oven and set the timer. A few moments later she smiled to herself a she pulled the flour from the top shelf of the pantry. She hoped a special dessert might help lift Emma's spirits. The homemade bear claws were ready in no time.

"Henry, will you please set the table?" She asked as she returned to the study. He left to complete his task.

Regina sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed Emma's back to wake her. "Emma, wake up, dear."

Sleepy green eyes focused on her.

"Dinner is almost ready. I thought you might want to freshen up before it's done." Emma nodded.

Before she could second guess herself Regina leaned down and kissed Emma on the forehead then stood and went back into the kitchen.

_Did I just dream that?_ Emma thought to herself as she gently traced the spot Regina's lips had touched. _I hope not._

Dinner was a quiet affair for the adults. Henry, unable to stand the silence, filled it with endless chatter. He talked about school and his science project he had been working on for weeks. Despite her brief nap, Emma still felt exhausted and a bit empty, but as she sat there surrounded by Regina and Henry, she finally felt like she was surrounded by family.

Regina was relieved to see that Emma's appetite was not effected as she watched the Sheriff devour two servings of her lasagna. When she brought the homemade bear claws to the table she was met by a small tearful smile from the blonde. The moan of appreciation that escaped from the Sheriff after the first bite caused a light tinge of pink to race across the Mayor's cheeks.

When everyone's plates were clean Regina stood and gathered their dishes.

"Let me get those." Emma offered as she reached for the dish in Regina's hand.

"It's okay, Emma, I've got it." Regina politely declined.

"Please, Regina. You made this wonderful meal, it's the least I can do." Emma looked at Regina, her eyes conveyed her need to be of some help to the brunette.

"Okay. You wash, I'll dry." Regina passed the dish in her hand to Emma and made her way into the kitchen.

Emma washed the dishes with careful movements. Her grip was firm on each plate as she wiped away the leftover food. Her mind wondered as she fell into a rhythm of wash and rinse. As she turned to place a plate in the drying rack she misjudged the distance and the plate slipped from her soapy fingers. She watched in horror as it fell to the floor and shattered.

She was instantly back in that kitchen when she was 8. The shards of ceramic scattered around her. The grip the foster father wrapped around her wrist left bruises for a week, and the rest of the punishment ensured that she never dropped another plate again.

She felt a hand on her back and jerked away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."She  sat against the counter and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Regina feared Emma would cut herself on the broken dish. She waved her hand and cleaned up the shards that were scattered across the linoleum. With careful movements she knelt down in front of the woman who rocked herself on the kitchen floor.

"Emma." She said softly. The blonde was lost in her own fear. Regina knew what that felt like. The memories of her Mother's brand of discipline caught her off guard on occasion.

"Emma, it's okay. It was just a plate. You did nothing wrong." Regina watched as the body in front of her ceased to rock.

Emma wiped her face on her arm before she lifted her eyes to meet Regina's steady gaze. The brunette placed her hand on the woman's knee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop the dish."

"The plate is cleaned up and whole once more, Emma. Nothing to worry about." Regina stood up and held her hand out to the Sheriff. Emma placed her hands in the warm grasp of the Mayor and felt herself tugged to stand in front of the other woman.

Regina pulled the blonde into a hug.

Emma tensed at the action. It was unexpected, but not unwanted. Her mind caught up to the fact that she was in Regina's arms. She brought her own arms up to circle the mayor's waist. Her fingers gripped the back of the woman's silk shirt and she buried her nose in the fragrant brown curls. With a sigh she let some of the tension leave her body.

Regina rubbed the woman's back for a few moments before she gently pulled away.

"Now, back to work, Miss Swan. The dishes won't wash themselves and there is a bottle of cider calling our names." She led the blonde back to the sink with a hand on the small of her back. She could see the small tremor in the Sheriff's hands as she reached in to the warm water.

Emma washed the rest of the dishes without incident while Regina dried and returned them to their proper places in the cupboard.

They soon retired to the study for a night cap. Emma took the glass that Regina offered and sat next to the woman on the couch. The first sip of cider went down with a dull burn and warmed her from the inside out. Regina tossed a small fireball to the stack of wood in the fireplace and a small fire cracked and popped in front of them keeping the room bathed in a soft glow. A comfortable silence surrounded them and Emma found her mind began to wander in the stillness. The events of the day crept into the forefront of her mind.

"Why am I not enough?" She asked in a small timid voice.

"What do you mean,dear?"

"I'm never good enough. There must be something wrong with me since she thought she could fix me by raising me all over again." Her voice became restricted with the emotions she was trying to hold back. The tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks unabated. Regina set her drink down on the coffee table in front of her then carefully took Emma's and placed it next to her own. She slid closer to the other woman and took her hands in hers. Her thumbs drew circles on the backs of Emma's hands.

"Emma, my sweet girl, you are more than enough." She lifted her hand up and caressed the blonde's cheek. Tears were wiped away by the mayor's gentle fingers. .

"You are an amazing mother to our son. You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, present company excluded, of course." A soft laugh came from the Sheriff. Regina smiled softly. She cupped Emma's face in her hands.

"You, Emma Swan, make it impossible to not fall in love with you." Emma gasped. "Yes, I know what I just said. Yes, I meant every word, but we can talk about that later. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward and kissed Emma on the cheek. Happy to see a small smile flicker across the woman's lips.

"Now as for your mother...she was a spoiled Princess, Emma...her father gave into her every whim. If she wanted it she got it, including me." Regina paused for a moment as her mind went back to that time. She quickly shook the thoughts away and refocused on the task at hand.

"As much as we've come to a truce these past few years, sometimes her actions are still just as selfish as she was when she was young." Regina paused to gather her thoughts. She got more comfortable and pulled Emma into her side.

"My thoughts on how you should handle the situation with your mother are inconsequential." She combed her fingers through blonde curls. She felt Emma wrap her arm around her waist and rest her head against her shoulder. "But know this. I will support you 110% in what ever decision you make. Unless you decide you want to rip her heart out. As much as I would understand the impulse, I just couldn't let you go down that path." She placed a kiss on Emma's head.

"What do you say we call it a night, darling?" Regina suggested after silence descended on the room once more.

"Okay." Emma reluctantly stood and gathered her bag from the floor and headed to the front door.

"Thank you for everything, Regina. I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled the front door to Regina's home open.

"Miss Swan, where on Earth do you think you are going?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't really know. I guess I could check into a room at Granny's, but then everyone is going to know something happened. I used to sleep in the bug all the time. I guess I could do that." Emma shrugged.

"Have you not heard a single thing I've said this whole evening?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes? I don't remember us discussing where I would be staying this evening and I didn't want to presume."

"You're an idiot, Miss Swan. Now please shut my front door and come with me." Regina turned without another word and smiled to herself when she heard the Sheriff's footsteps fall in behind her. She stopped outside of her bedroom door.

"You are more than welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms. Or you can stay here with me. The choice is yours, but for some reason I find I want to keep you close to me right now." Regina's face heated after her confession. Emma though it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I'd like to stay close to you, too." Emma replied shyly.

Regina led Emma into her room by the hand and shut the door behind them. Emma took a moment to really examine the room. She had been here earlier while she was in baby form and didn't get to really appreciate the decor. The purples and creams that surrounded her gave the room a regal air. The space suited Regina.

The brunette shuffled through her drawers and pulled out her sleep wear. She allowed Emma to explore the room while she completed her bed time routine.

Emma's attention was drawn to the pictures that adorned the walls and dressers. As she stepped closer she saw that most were of Henry and Regina. In the pictures Henry was captured at various ages while Regina's image maintained its youthfulness. Emma walked around the room until she reached the opposite side. There on the bed side table was a ornate frame that contained a photo of Emma and Henry flashing huge smiles at the person behind the camera.

"That is my favorite picture of my two favorite people." Regina said as she came up behind Emma.

"I bet Robin just loved that." Emma saw Regina's face darken. "Shit, I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay. Robin never saw this room. There was only ever that one time in the vault and, well, let's just say I wasn't looking for a repeat performance." Emma tried to hide her smirk, but failed miserably.

"Hook and I never...you know....in case you were wondering." Regina nodded.

"Noted. Now go get ready for bed, Miss Swan. It's been a very long day."

Regina began to get the bed ready while Emma finished up in the bathroom. By the time Emma reentered the room Regina was under the covers and reading a book. Emma quickly climbed into the empty side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling until she heard Regina close her book and turn the bedside lamp off. Regina leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the Sheriff's cheek.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina."

Emma smiled into the darkness. She laid there for what felt like hours as her thoughts ran away with her. She had hoped she had everything under control, but in the silence she realized she was terrified to close her eyes and fall to sleep. It wasn't like earlier, when her mind zoned out and she gave in to the numbness. Falling asleep now was a conscious decision. One she wasn't sure she could make.

"Gina?" She whispered. A part of her hoped the other woman had already fallen asleep.

"Hmm...?" Emma lost her nerve as soon as she heard Regina respond.

"Ummm...it's silly, never mind. Go back to sleep. I won't bother you again." She turned to face away from the brunette determined to get control of her fears. She felt Regina's hand press against her back.

"What is it, Emma? Remember, no judgement." She rubbed her hand up and down the Sheriff's back in an attempt to soothe the tense muscle just under the surface. Just when Regina thought Emma had fallen asleep she heard her speak quietly.

"I'm scared to close my eyes. What if this is all a dream and when I wake up I'll be back there, little again, with her? Would it be okay....could you...." Emma huffed at her own inability to form words.

"Will you hold me?" Emma flushed with embarrassment and was thankful that Regina couldn't see her face.

She felt Regina move closer to her and in the next instant the other woman's arm wrapped snugly around her waist. She was pulled tightly into the body behind her. The warmth that was pressed against her back seeped into her and she felt grounded to the here and now. Emma had never before considered herself a little spoon, but in that moment, with Regina wrapped around her, she had never felt safer.

"Better, darling?" Emma nodded as she felt Regina nuzzle into the back of her neck.

Emma laced their fingers together over her stomach and let out a content sigh. In the protection of Regina's embrace she let herself relax and drift toward sleep.

Regina basked in the feeling of Emma's body pressed close to hers. She released a sigh of her own and inhaled the scent of cinnamon. Her eyes closed as her body gave into its own exhaustion. She was just on the cusp of sleep when Emma's soft voice reached her ears.

"I love you too, Gina."

Regina smiled and finally joined Emma in sleep.


	7. Anchored

"Oooph" Regina's eyes shot open as an elbow made contact with her stomach. The body in front of her trembled and the Sheriff's limbs pushed out at odd angles, as she tried to push an invisible assailant away. It took a moment for Regina's mind to catch up to the fact that Emma was in the midst of a nightmare. 

"No, stop, please." Emma's voice was small and terrified. "Don't take me away." 

Regina slid closer and leaned down, careful not to restrict the blondes movements in anyway. 

"Emma, darling, wake up, you're dreaming." Regina whispered to the woman as she gently ran her fingers through the curls splayed across the pillow. Emma paused in her movements for a moment. A small whimper escaped her lips. 

"Emma" Regina said a bit louder. Emma began to struggle anew. 

"NO! PLEASE! I'll be good, please...let me stay." Emma's limbs thrashed on the bed. Regina grabbed the woman's arms and pinned them to her sides as she straddled the Sheriff. She placed her hands on the woman's cheeks. 

"Miss Swan! Wake Up!" She said in her sternest mayoral voice. Emma's eyes shot open and she sucked in a huge breath of air. Her eyes searched the room in a frantic manner as she tried to orient herself.

Regina guided Emma's face to meet her gaze. She stroked the woman's cheeks with gentle thumbs. Green latched on to brown as Emma realized where she was. 

"There you are, baby, you were having a nightmare." Emma's breath began to resemble a normal cadence. She nodded. 

Emma pulled her hands from where they were trapped against her sides and laid them on Regina's thighs. Regina moved to lay beside the Sheriff. 

"Stay" Emma halted Regina's movement. Her fingers played with the folds of fabric on Regina's legs. "Please." Haunted green eyes stared into unsure brown. Regina cupped the woman's cheek and gently brush a few strands of loose hair out of the blonde's face. Emma swallowed. 

"Will you lay on top of me? I need to feel grounded, I know it's weird..."Emma's voice trailed off and she turned her head away in an effort not to meet the brown eyes that would surely look at her like she was crazy. Her eyes filled with tears and she could feel the left over panic start to well up inside her. Warm hands cupped her cheeks once more and turned her face back to meet the penetrating gaze of the woman above her. She closed her eyes and the tears that leaked out were quickly wiped away. 

"Look at me, Emma." Watery green eyes opened and met Regina's gaze. "I hope you will soon realize when I said no judgement I meant it. I imagine that the events of today have drudged up some past memories. Is that what your nightmare was about?" Emma nodded. 

"Does pressure help you feel more secure?" Emma nodded again. 

Regina leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. 

"Do you want me to be on top of the covers or under with you?" 

"Under, please." Emma whispered. 

Regina moved off of the bed and fixed the mussed blankets. After they were straightened she pulled back the covers and resumed her position straddling Emma. Slowly she leaned down and laid her body across the one beneath her. Her head rested on Emma's chest and she could hear the woman's heartbeat as it raced underneath her ear. 

Emma pulled the covers up over both of them and pressed her hands on Regina's back. She rested her cheek against the crown of Regina's head and released a sigh. 

Regina heard the heart under her ear slow to a normal pace. 

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy, dear?" 

"No, you're...this is perfect." Emma sighed again, as she let the feeling of being anchored to the bed wash over her. 

Regina had to admit this was something she never thought she would like, but having her own human body pillow, was rather comfortable and if it helped Emma, that was all that mattered. It occurred to Regina that Emma never had anyone to do this for her before. 

_Surely the one hand wonder would not understand this. If I know Emma, she would never ask him to do this for her either._ She swallowed before she asked. 

"What do you do when you have a nightmare and no one is there for you?" 

"I made a weighted pillow that sometimes helps, but most times I just forego sleep for that night. Usually, I'll go down to the station and let whoever is on the night shift go home and take the rest of the shift myself." Emma shrugged which jostled Regina a bit. Regina traced patterns on the shoulder under her hand, as Emma ran her hand in circles across Regina's back. Silences filled the room and Regina dozed lightly on top of Emma. 

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass tonight, Regina." 

"Emma, what did I say? No..." 

"...judgement, yeah I know. And I know some of this is the leftover effects of the potion. I've never cried so much in my whole damn life. " She laughed softly. "But another part, like this right now, is because of you. No one has ever listened to what I needed or made me feel like it was okay to ask for these things. Thank you, Regina, for seeing me." 

"Well it's only fair. You did see me for more than my label of Evil Queen. If it weren't for you I probably would have been staked up in the town square as soon as you broke my curse." Regina smiled at the soft hum of agreement that rumbled in the chest under her ear. 

"Are you feeling better, darling?" 

"Much" 

Regina slowly sat up and looked down at the Sheriff. She stared into clear green eyes and smiled as her Emma was staring back at her for the first time since she had returned to her adult self. 

"Do you think you can get some sleep now, baby?" Regina cupped the blondes jaw. Emma leaned into the touch and nodded. 

Regina moved just to the side of the Sheriff and draped half her body across the woman. Her arm wrapped around a trim waist and her leg rested across the other woman's thighs. Regina nestled her head in the crook of Emma's neck. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Perfect." 

The room was calm once more as both of them headed toward sleep. 

"I like it that you still call me baby." Emma's sleepy voice whispered into the darkness.

She felt Regina smile against her neck and place a gentle kiss there before she snuggled in as close as possible. Sleep came quickly after that. 


	8. Misinformed

Both women were jolted awake the next morning by their son's loud knocks on Regina's bedroom door. 

"Moms, Gramps is outside in his truck. He wants to see Ma." Henry's voice announced through the door. 

Emma groaned and put one of Regina's luxurious pillows over her face as she attempted to drown out her problems. 

"He wasn't suppose to be back until next week." Her muffled voice reached Regina. 

"Well, dear, I could always fireball him from the bedroom window." Regina's sleep laden voice said. Emma gave it a serious thought. 

"No, I'll talk to him." The Sheriff had never sounded more like a petulant child than she did at that moment. Regina tried to stifle her laugh. The pillow that impacted her stomach was proof she had failed. When she glanced over at her bed mate she was met with the glint of mischief in green eyes. In her mind Regina sighed with relief. Emma was feeling more like herself. 

Emma turned her attention back to the matter at hand. 

"Kid, tell him to give me 20 minutes." 

"Will do, Ma!" Henry began to text David as he made his way back to his room. 

Emma's sigh resonated in the quiet room. She rose from the confines of the warm bed and sat on the edge. Regina's eyes skimmed over the Sheriff's body as she raised her hands above her head and stretched her arms. When the blonde began to get up, Regina's fingers circled her wrist and halted her movement. Emma turned to face the brunette. 

"How are you feeling, darling?" Brown eyes were filled with nothing but sincerity. Emma took a moment to consider the question and how she felt about everything that happened. 

"I feel okay. Not quite back to my normal self, but getting there." Emma answered honestly. 

"Thank you for being honest with me, Emma." The small circles that Regina traced on her wrist sent goosebumps up the blonde's arm. 

"Thank you for asking." Emma leaned down and placed a small kiss on Regina's cheek. When she leaned back she saw the brief flicker of shock register on the mayor's face before it was chased away by a blinding smile. Emma rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. 

When both women completed their morning routines they made their way downstairs. Regina motioned for Emma to take a seat at the island while she got their coffee brewing. Emma's gaze followed Regina's movements around the kitchen.

_I could get used to this._ She smiled to herself. 

The sweet smell of coffee pulled her back from her daydream. She clasped her hands around the warm, steamy mug that had been placed in front of her. Her eyes closed as she savored the first sip and released a moan of appreciation. When she opened her eyes she met the raised eyebrow of the mayor who flashed a smirk of her own to the blonde.

Regina consumed half of her first cup of coffee while she waited for Emma's caffeine to kick in. She knew the blonde would need the extra help when she faced Charming. 

"Are you ready, Emma?" She watched as Emma's posture changed before her eyes. Tension flowed across the woman's shoulders and she could see the blonde prepare herself mentally for whatever was about to occur. When she received a curt nod, Regina lifted her hands and lowered the protection spell around the house. 

As soon as the barrier fell they heard the front door fly open. The sound of David's hurried footsteps grew until he burst into the kitchen and directly toward the mayor. 

"Get away from my daughter!" David raised his ever present sword. 

The point was a hair's breath away from Regina's throat as she stood next to the coffee maker. Before Regina could react David was pulled across the room and slammed against the farthest wall away from her. The toes of his shoes brushed the floor and he could feel the magic wrapped around his throat as he hung there, helpless. 

"Don't you ever come here and threaten her, or any member of my family ever again." David's eyes grew wide as he saw his daughter step between himself and the Mayor with her arm outstretched toward him. Her anger rolled off her in waves, as she took another step toward him. 

"Do you understand me?" Emma growled at David. Regina slid a gentle hand down the Sheriff's arm. 

"Emma, it's okay. Let him down." Emma turned toward the brunette and blinked a few times to clear her head. David felt the magical grip loosen. 

Regina stayed by Emma's side, as she traced her fingers across the Sheriff's arm. She could see the confusion on the Prince's face as he was lowered to the floor. He rubbed his now tender throat. Without taking her eyes off Emma, who still looked ready to throw the man through the front door if needed, she directed her next question toward their guest. 

"What did she tell you, David?" 

"Who?"

"Snow. Emma said you weren't coming back until next week, so what did Snow tell you that brought you running home?" The man looked more than a bit confused. 

"She said that you were trying to take our daughter from us. You came to the loft yesterday and put an immobilization spell on her and took Emma away with your magic." He turned his blue eyes toward Emma. 

"She said she thought you were being held here against your will by a spell." Emma began to pace back and forth the kitchen, enraged once more. 

"That bitch!" Emma clenched her fists as her voice filled the room. She was so consumed by her anger that she didn't hear the footsteps enter the room.

"Umm....if someone could give me a little money, I'll just stop and get some breakfast at Granny's before school." Henry's unsure voice floated across the room. 

Emma face flushed pink and she spun on her heel to escape her son's gaze. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She slid her wallet out of the pocket of her jeans and approached him. With a sly motion she slipped the boy a twenty. 

"Get whatever you want." 

"Love you, Ma." He threw his arms around her and she returned the hug. 

"Love you too, kid." She ruffled his hair as he turned to embrace Regina before he left for school. David stood there silently watching the exchange take place still perplexed by the venom his daughter displayed just minutes ago. 

Emma stepped closer to Regina. "I'm sorry he heard my outburst, Regina." 

David couldn't help but stare when Regina reached her hand up and cupped his daughter's cheek. 

"It's okay, darling. I'm sure he understands." Emma gave her an apologetic smile. 

"I'll talk to him after he comes home from school, promise." 

David cleared his throat, almost regretful that he need to interrupt the moment between them. 

"Emma, I'm not exactly sure what went on yesterday, but Snow is your mother. I'm sure you can work out what ever misunderstanding occurred between you." 

Emma rested her forehead against Regina's shoulder for a moment to sort out her feelings. With a deep breath she stood up straight and faced her father. 

"There was no misunderstanding yesterday. And she is no longer my mother." Emma said with a tone of finality. 

"Emma! What do you mean? Of course Snow is your mother." Now more confused then ever David got the sinking feeling that Snow had done something terrible. 

"It's simple David. I will no longer consider that woman my mother. She is more than welcome to see Henry, if he chooses to do so after I explain to him what happened, but never alone. She will be supervised when she wants to spend time with our son. After what she did yesterday I thought things couldn't possibly get worse, but to know she lied to you about everything. It's the last straw." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

"What did she do, Emma?" David was a little afraid to ask. He had never seen Emma this angry at anyone, not even when Hook and her parted ways. He knew it had to be truly awful. Emma swiped a hand through her hair in frustration. 

"Let me tell you exactly what your True Love did to her own daughter. She had her friend's soul mate...."

"Former soulmate." Regina interrupted. 

Emma locked eyes with the brunette. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "Since yesterday. What can I say? What I wanted was in front of me all along, I just didn't realize it until it was almost taken away from me." The Mayor shrugged. Emma smiled softly at Regina then remember she was supposed to be pissed. 

"Anyways, back to your wife. She had Robin Hood steal a potion from Gold's shop and used it on me without my knowledge." David swallowed. His face paled. 

"What..." His mouth was so dry it was hard to form words. "What did the potion do to you?" 

Emma tried to control her breathing. Regina was quick to come to her side once again. 

"It turned me into a damn infant, David! She didn't care what that meant for anyone else." She took a deep breath.

"All she cared about was getting the chance to raise me her way. Thank the Gods that my mind was still my own and that my magic was still functioning. More than that, I will never be able to repay Regina for her hand in saving me. I'm not sure if anyone else in town would have been able to figure things out as quickly as she did. If it weren't for her I might have been stuck that way." Just the thought caused Emma's body to shake. 

It took David two strides before he engulfed his only child in a spine crushing hug. 

"I'm so sorry she did that Emma. You are more than enough. You are perfect just the way you are." He pulled back and looked into his daughter's eyes. "I love you, Emma. Do I ever wonder what it would have been like to raise you? Of course, but I would never trade this you for anything." 

He pulled her close to him and cradled the back of her head in his hand. Emma was embarrassed that, once again, she was unable to stop her tears. As he released his daughter he turned to Regina. 

"I'm very sorry for how I behaved earlier. I acted on poor information. It won't happen again, unless you hurt my little girl. Then all bets are off." He blue eyes clashed with Regina's brown. 

"Dad!"

Regina return David's gaze. "Trust me, Shepard, I plan on treasuring Emma for as long as she will have me." David nodded and gave the former Evil Queen a small smile. 

"Seriously, Regina, thank you for protecting her and getting her back to her normal self." 

"I'm just glad she was able to reach me." 

"Me, too."

"Guys, I'm still here."

"Of course you are, dear." Regina wrapped her arm around the blonde's trim waist. David smiled at the small sigh that left his daughter. 

"Well it seems that I have to go have a long talk with my wife." He turned to Emma.

"Are we good?" He asked with a hopeful lilt to his voice. 

"Yeah, we're good, Dad." He flashed her a genuine smile."I just have one request."

"Name it, Princess." 

"I would appreciate it if you would keep this," Emma pointed between herself and Regina, "between us. We haven't really had a chance to talk to Henry yet and we all know how good Snow is at keeping her mouth shut. Besides, I think I might like to save telling her for a special occasion, like Christmas or her birthday." 

David hung his head as it dawned on him exactly how difficult his life was going to be for the foreseeable future. In the end though, he would do anything, as long as it meant his little girl was in his life. 

"You got it. My lips are sealed." He pulled her into one more hug before he showed himself out. 

"I did not expect that." Emma slouched down into the chair at the counter. 

"Me neither, but I think your father just earned my respect for the first time ever." Emma laughed. 

"To think it only took Snow White royally fucking up for it to happen. There has to be some poetic justice or karma or something at work there."

"Indeed." Regina chuckled. 

"How long do you think it will take Snow to come knocking?" Emma asked after a short pause.

"Oh, I give her until this evening." Emma groaned and hid her face in her hands. " I could always put an anti-Snow barrier up that will light her hair on fire if she tries to cross it." Regina grinned in a way that only a former Evil Queen could perfect. 

"You are evil, woman!" Emma said with a teasing smile. 

"Baby, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina replied with a salacious grin. Emma's mouth went dry at the deep timber of the Mayor's voice. Regina became serious as her eyes traced over the blonde's face. 

"After this whole fiasco with your mo...Snow settles down, I would very much like to take you out on a proper date, Miss Swan."

"I would like that very much, Madam Mayor." Emma's smile lit up the room. 


	9. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but it didn't feel right to include this exchange with the previous chapter or the next. Next Chapter will be much longer, don't worry, dears. <3

After breakfast Regina left for work, while Emma chose to take a personal day, not ready to jump back into her job after the events of the day before. Her boss signed off on the idea without question. She spent the morning engrossed in a couple of morning talk shows. By the time lunch came around she realized she missed Regina. She pulled out her phone and sent the Mayor a text. 

Regina was in the middle of her third attempt to balance the towns budget. If the pesky fairies would stop relying on the town's coffers to fund their convent, things would be much better. They weren't even nuns anymore, for goodness sake. Her phone pinged next to her. She smiled when she saw who had disturbed her work. She always got a laugh at the name she gave Emma in her phone. Emma would never know. 

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: I'm bored**

Regina rolled her eyes. 

Emma sat on the couch and tapped her fingers while she waited for a reply. Her phone lit up a minute later.

**MyMajesty: Surely you can entertain yourself, Miss Swan.**

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: I could, but I was thinking maybe you would like to grab lunch with me at Granny's?**

Emma bit her lip as she waited. 

**MyMajesty: Are you asking me out on a date?**

Emma debated how to answer. 

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: I think I would have better taste, than to take you to Granny's for our first date**

**MyMajesty: I don't know, you are rather enamored by Mrs. Lucas' grilled cheese.**

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: Are you trying to weasel out of planning our first day, Madam Mayor?**

**MyMajesty: Not at all, Sheriff Swan.**

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: If you must know....**

**CutestIdiotofThemAll: I miss you**

**MyMajesty: I'll see you in an hour.**

Emma placed her phone down on the couch beside her and channel surfed for something to pass the time until she would see Regina. Her phone pinged one more time beside her. 

**MyMajesty: I miss you too.**

Emma found it impossible to wipe the grin off her face. 


	10. Pretend I don't Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Small mention of domestic abuse.

An hour later Emma held the door to Granny's open and allowed Regina to lead the way into the establishment. They slid into a booth in the back where they waited for a waitress to arrive for their orders.

They chatted quietly about Regina's budget woes until Ruby stopped next to their table.

"Here you go ladies, your usual." A steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of Regina and a mug of cocoa with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon on top for Emma.

Emma took one look at the mug and lunged from the booth. She slammed her hands against the bathroom door and just made it to the stall in time to lose her breakfast. She heard the distinctive click, click, click, of Regina's heels enter the restroom. The faucet turned on and off and she felt a cool paper towel across her neck. Regina gathered blonde curls in her hand and rubbed the Sheriff's back with the other, while the woman retched a few more times.

When Emma was sure that she had nothing more left in her stomach she sat back against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"Sexy, huh?" She tried to joke.

"Are you okay?" Emma nodded as Regina pressed her cool hand on her heated forehead.

"I'm not sure what happened. Just seeing that mug of cocoa...." Saying the words made Emma turn a bit green and she felt her stomach roll.

"Come, dear, I instructed Miss Lucas to remove it and not bring it as your usual order again until you specifically ask for it." Regina reached her hand out to the other woman and helped her up from her position on the floor. Emma washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. When they returned to their table there was now a cup of tea where the cocoa used to be.

Emma slid into the seat across from Regina and took a small sip from the cup. The bright taste of Hibiscus tea raced across her tongue.

"How did you know Hibiscus tea was my favorite?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I pay attentions to things I care about."

"Hey, Emma, I'm sorry about earlier. Regina said you haven't been feeling the best." Ruby looked at her friend with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Ruby, you didn't know." Emma brushed it off. She knew it wasn't Ruby's fault that her favorite drink may be ruined for her forever.

"Could I get some of Granny's Chicken Noodle Soup? And a side of toast, please?

"You bet. And for you, Madame Mayor?"

"The same, dear."

Ruby returned to the kitchen to place their orders. The two women fell into small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. Emma looked up as the bell above the door rang out to announce a new customer. Regina watched as Emma's whole body shrank before her and green eyes suddenly became guarded and dull.

"Shit. Why isn't she at work?" Emma grumbled under her breath.

Regina turned her head just in time to see Snow zero in on their table. The pixie haired woman made a bee line for their booth. Emma sucked in a lung full of air as she rose from her seat and prepared herself for another confrontation.

"Emma, can I please speak to you in private?" Snow glared at Regina who maintained an even stare with the other woman.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Regina." Emma said. Her voice flat and not even remotely interested in the conversation that was about to occur.

"David is furious with me, thanks to you." Emma's mouth fell open in shock. Before she could form a thought the woman she once considered her mother barrelled on. " I can't believe how selfish you can be, Emma. I was only trying to do what was best for our family." Emma saw Regina move to get out of the booth. She shook her head no with the barest of motions sure that Regina would notice.

Regina clamped down on every instinct that screamed at her to defend the woman she loved. Instead she respected Emma's wishes and remained seated.

Emma mentally braced herself as she turned her focus back to the petite woman in front of her.

"I mean seriously, Emma, We would have given you everything. We wanted to raise you appropriately, so that you turned out how you should have always been. A Princess. You would have known where you belonged. We would have chosen a suitable Prince for you. Maybe if we had, you wouldn't have abandoned your son." Emma heard a soft gasp from the direction of the kitchen. She could see Ruby and Granny in the kitchen, both with horrified looks on their faces. The entire diner had become as silent as a tomb. Still Emma remained silent.

The blonde's face was a mask that revealed nothing to her foe. Regina, however, saw through the facade. Each barb Snow released had an effect on Emma. When the skin around her green eyes tightened the barest of fractions, Regina saw. When the blonde swallowed hard, Regina saw. When tears were held back by sheer will alone, Regina saw. Still Snow continued on with her rant, she didn't see.

"Then to top it all off, you become friends with the Evil Queen. She is responsible for tearing our family apart. Really, Emma, how stupid can you be? She doesn't care about you, she is using you to get back at me." Snow took a deep breath and studied her only child. She interpreted the woman's silence as acceptance.

"When I gave you that potion I was saving you. I was saving you from yourself. Let's face it, you never seem to make the best choices. First the father of your son wanted to take you back, but that wasn't good enough for you. Then you had another wonderful man that was willing to love you, but you pushed him aside without a care in the world. I hope you come to your senses and apologize for not taking the opportunity to let us do better for you and tearing away a perfect opportunity for us to be a real family."

Emma cleared her throat and swallowed the lump she tried desperately to hide.

"Are you finished?"

Snow nodded. She looked hopeful that her daughter was about to make the right choice.

"I could stand here and tell the whole diner about how you slipped a potion, that you had someone steal from Gold's shop, into my cocoa the night before last, but I won't."Another small noise escaped from the kitchen. Emma's voice was low and empty as she addressed the woman in front of her.

"Maybe I should tell them how you tried to rip me away from my son and the people I love most in this world." Emma ponders then sighs. "No, I won't do that either. Instead I will say my peace and I hope you are paying attention. First, it would do you well to leave David out of all of this. I know he had no part in your little scheme. Second, the reason I left that so called wonderful man was because he was an abusive asshole, or have you forgotten the time I showed up at the loft with the evidence of his hand print clearly written across my face?" Emma refused to glance in Regina's direction. She knew the woman would be shocked at this new information. Emma continued.

"I hope you enjoyed that little bundle of lies you just spewed at me, because it is the last words you will ever speak to me. When you enter a room and I'm in it, I want you to turn and walk the other way. Better yet, just pretend I don't exist. I am no longer your daughter and you are no longer my mother." Emma saw Snow's eyes fill with shock. With a wave of her hand Emma disappeared from the diner.

Regina gathered her purse and slid from the booth. Snow turned her gaze toward the Mayor.

"This is all your fault. Once again you've taken my daughter from me." Regina opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a voice from behind the counter.

"Get out!" Regina looked over and was greeted by the sight of Granny aiming her crossbow at them.

"You heard her, your majesty!" Snow crossed her arms and stared at Regina with a smug look on her face.

"Not her, you. Get out right now." Granny nudged the crossbow toward the door.

"What?" Snow looked at the older woman in disbelief.

"After all those horrible things you just said to that poor girl, your own daughter. You are no longer welcome here. If you don't leave I would be more than happy to have Ruby escort you out." A growl was heard from behind Granny. Regina could just make out the amber ring in Ruby's eyes, her wolf was not happy. The patrons of the diner watched as Snow marched out of the diner with her head held high, so sure of her righteousness.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas." Regina gave the woman a small smile.

"Don't mention it, dear. Now, you better go take care of our girl."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Lucas."

"Please tell Emma that I am really sorry about the cocoa this morning. I wish I would have known." Ruby's eyes conveyed her sorrow for her friend's heartache.

Regina nodded sadly, waved her hands and was gone in a puff of smoke.

She appeared in the foyer of the mansion and slipped her shoes off. The protection spell was placed around the house, only Henry could get through after school. Her feet led her to first the study then the living room, both were void of life. She made her way upstairs where she gently cracked open her bedroom door and found Emma curled in a tight ball on her bed. The stuffed horse was clutched to her chest and the woman appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. Regina wasn't sure the blonde even heard her enter the room.

Regina slipped her blazer off and tossed it across the chaise in the corner of the room. She climbed onto the bed behind Emma and slid her hand around the woman's waist and pulled them together until her front was pressed tightly into the Sheriff's back. Tension radiated off the body under her arm.

"Baby?" Regina whispered.

One word and the dam broke inside of Emma. She turned to face Regina and burrowed in close. She felt Regina's arms surround her. The tears poured out of her like never before. Her sobs were uncontrollable.  
Regina's heart broke for Emma. She wasn't sure how to bring the woman comfort, so she did the only thing she could think of in hopes that it would break through the woman's sorrow.

"I love you, Emma Swan. You are a wonderful mother." She whispered in the woman's ear. "You are brave and kind. You're beautiful inside and out." She kissed the crown of blonde hair under her chin. Her hand stroked the Sheriff's back. "You gave Henry his best chance. There is no selfishness in that, my love." The sobs began to lessen. Regina pushed on. "She doesn't know the best of you, Emma."Regina leaned back and nudged Emma's chin up so she could meet watery green eyes.

"You make my life better. You make our son's life better. Please never forget that. We love you, Emma." She pulled Emma close to her again and laid there in the silence as the mid afternoon sunlight streamed into the room. Emma's tears had slowed to the point where only an occasional sniffle would break the silence.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Emma's voice was rough from crying.

"I already rescheduled my afternoon. There was someplace more important I needed to be." She magically covered them both with a light blanket. Her fingers glided through blonde curls.

"Sleep now, baby." She soothed.

Emma's eyes slipped shut as she gave into her exhaustion. Regina kissed the blonde's forehead and closed her eyes. She pressed herself as close as possible to the body in front of her, until all that was between them was a small stuffed horse. Regina joined the Sheriff in sleep.


	11. Is this my shirt?

The loud bang of the front door woke Regina from her impromptu nap. Her gaze landed on the woman in front of her. Fingers threaded through the blonde curls that were splayed across strong shoulders. She sighed. 

In her wildest dreams she never imagined that Snow White would turn so cruel toward her own daughter. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the fact that the Charmings missed out on raising their child. However, she didn't think Emma would have been better off if Snow White had raised her. After the display in the diner today, she was sure Emma would have been forced into the box that Snow wanted her in and all of the amazing parts of this woman would have been lost forever. 

"Stop thinking so loud, you're waking me up." Regina chuckled at the raspy, sleep laden voice. 

"Heaven forbid I disturb your beauty sleep." She leaned back and met the bleary green gaze of the Sheriff. 

"I'll forgive you, but only because you're so irresistible." Emma smirked. 

"Hmm.." Regina's long fingers brushed a few rogue strands of hair out of the blonde's face. "I would love to discuss my irresistibleness further, but our son just came home." She cupped Emma's cheek and caressed the soft skin there with her thumb. Her eyes took in the rest of the woman before her. 

"Is this my shirt, Miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Heat spread across Emma's face. "It smelled like you. I didn't know when you would find me and I wanted to feel close to you."

"It looks good on you." Regina smoothed the fabric. With a sigh she continued.

"I know you've had another rough day, darling, but we really should talk to Henry about everything that has happened." Emma closed her eyes and nodded. She really didn't want to have this particular conversation with anyone. She sighed and readied herself to rise from the bed. Regina pulled her face back toward her before she could get too much distance between them. Her eyes locked on green. "I love you." 

Emma gave the brunette a soft smile. She placed her hand on top of the hand still in contact with her face and leaned into the touch. "Love you, too." 


	12. How can I prove it to you?

Regina made burgers and fries as a special treat for the Sheriff and their son. Afterward they were seated in the living room, where Emma prepared herself to talk to their son. She sat so close to Regina that they were in contact from thigh to shoulder. Henry sat opposite his Moms and waited patiently for his blonde mother to begin.

Emma cleared her throat. She really had no idea how to start, so she just jumped in.

"Henry, everything I am going to tell you, in no way involves David. He was innocent in all of this. I think it's important you know that." Henry shot her a confused look. A warm pressure landed on her thigh where Regina had placed her hand.

"A couple of nights ago Snow slipped a potion into my hot cocoa after I came home from work. The potion was stolen from your other grandfather's shop by..." Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure if Regina wanted Henry to know about Robin's involvement. She glanced at the mayor.

"Robin Hood." Regina chimed in.

Henry's face looked a bit shocked. Emma pushed on. " The potion turned me into an infant. When you called the other day, that was me you heard in the background." The boy's mouth fell open. "Luckily I could still think for myself and I had my magic, so I poofed myself to your Mom and she helped me get back to my old self."

Silence fell upon the room as they watched their son work through what Emma had told him. Emma laced her fingers with Regina's as they waited. Henry, being the observant boy he was, didn't fail to notice.

"Why did she do it?" He asked after a short pause. Emma sighed.

"She seemed to think she could have raised me better. That I am not who I should be because she didn't raise me. That I am less than, or not enough." Emma found herself engulfed in her son's arms after he launched himself across the room to her.

"You're more than enough, Ma." His muffled voice reached her and tears filled her eyes.

_How did I get so lucky?_

"Thanks, kid." She whispered. She patted his back and pulled away slowly from their embrace.

Emma cleared her throat. "The choice to see your grandmother is up to you, Henry. I don't want to be the one to deprive you of that relationship, but I hope you understand their will be some new rules." Henry sat next to Emma and listened. "I don't want her alone with you anymore, if you are going to visit, David has to be with you at all times." Henry nodded.

"I want to tell you not to eat or drink anything she makes, but I think that might be my own paranoia talking." She looked toward Regina for guidance.

"I think our son has been through enough adventures that we can trust him to use his own judgement." Emma took a deep breath.

"Okay, your Mom is right. I trust you to rely on your instincts."

Henry sat in silence for a moment. "I don't think I want to see her for a while. " He said honestly.

"That's okay, kid. Like I said, this is your decision. I have cut ties with her for the time being, but I would never involve you in our issues. Do you have any other questions?" Henry sat for a moment and then looked at both of his moms.

"Are you guys dating?" Regina open and shut her mouth, not sure what Emma would want to label their situation. She didn't need to worry.

"Yes." Emma answered without hesitation. "Are you okay with that?"

He smiled at them both. "I'm just glad you two finally figured it out." He laughed at their stunned faces.

"Little shit." Emma huffed fondly. "Any questions about the other situation we talked about?" She looked at her son seriously. He shook his head.

"Okay what do you say I go make some popcorn and we all watch a movie?" Emma patted his knee.

"That sounds great, Ma."

She stood from the couch and went into the kitchen. She put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and stabbed the numbers to set the timer. Her fingers gripped the counter in front of her until her knuckles were white and she sagged her body on her outstretched arms. As she took a few deep breaths she felt arms wrap around her from behind and a warmth pressed against her back.

"That went smoother than I thought it would." Regina's voice vibrated against her back where the woman rested her cheek.

"It did. Our little boy is growing up."

"I'm proud of how he handled it."

"Me too." Emma said softly.

"What can I do?" Regina splayed her fingers across the firm abs beneath her hand.

"Nothing that you aren't already doing." Emma stood up straight and turned in the embrace to face the brunette. "You've been great to me these past couple of days. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, dear. I'm sorry this is all happening to you, but I am glad I can be here for you." Emma gazed into the chocolate eyes before her. They were filled with love and compassion. Everything she had always hoped to see from the woman in front of her.

"This is real, right? I'm not dreaming." Regina chuckled.

"No, Miss Swan, you are not dreaming. How can I prove it to you?"

"Kiss me." Regina lifted her delicate fingers and traced the other woman's face. From the high arches of blonde eyebrows down to the apples of her cheek and then to cup the woman's strong jaw in her hands. She ran the pad of her thumb over a full bottom lip. Her eyes darted back and forth from green orbs to full lips as she leaned into the body in front of her. The world condensed to just the two of them. Regina closed the paper thin gap between them and pressed her lips against the pale pink of the Sheriff.

The moment soft flesh met a powerful jolt of magic burst from the two women. They both pulled back in shock. The distant blare of a car alarm was the only sound that reached their ears for a moment, until their son's rushed footsteps brought him into the room with them.

"Moms! Did you see that, someone shared true....loves...kiss...oh my gosh." Henry's words slowly tapered off as he took in the embrace his moms currently shared. His smile was so wide Emma was sure it had to hurt. She found her own grin spreading across her face. Regina still stared at the blonde in her arms in utter shock.

"Well that explains so many things." She said after a few moments. Emma watched as Regina's grin finally grew to match that of her own and their son's.


	13. A Taste of Her Own Medicine

Emma balanced on the edge of sleep. She could hear the murmur of the voices from the Star Wars movie Henry had selected for them to watch. Her head rested comfortably in Regina's lap and the older woman's fingers trailed through her hair in a cadence that both soothed and relaxed her.

_This is bliss._

She couldn't remember the last time something felt so right.

Three sharp knocks drifted through her sleepy haze. She jerked awake and rose from her comfortable position, her senses on alert. Regina placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it." She cupped Emma cheek. " Be right back."

Emma bounced her leg and fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for the other woman to return. She could hear muffled voices in the foyer, but couldn't make out who it was.

Regina came around the corner leading their guest. Emma didn't know whether she felt relief it wasn't Snow or leery that it was Mr. Gold.

"Good Evening, Miss Swan, Henry." Emma gave the man a nod.

"Hi Grandpa." Henry beamed.

"I was wondering if you could give your Mothers and me a moment alone?" Henry nodded and made his way up to his room.

"I just wanted to stop by and check on you, Miss Swan. I'm glad to see the reversal potion did the job and you are back to your older self once more."

"Yeah, thank you again for your help."

"Oh don't thank me, dearie. I'm glad I could help, and I'm happy to say Robin Hood will no longer be a problem for either of you."

"Rumple! You didn't kill him did you? What about Roland?" Although Regina bore no feelings toward Robin she would never want Roland to lose the only parent he had left.

"No, Madam Mayor. I didn't harm a hair on his head. I merely made a deal with him. He gave me the name of the mastermind behind the theft and agreed to go back to the Enchanted Forest, in exchange I promised not to do him grievous bodily harm." He appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "However, he may find himself unable to, shall we say, rise to the occasion should it present itself in the future. I don't think that counts as grievous, do you?" His lips spread in an impish grin.

Emma put her face in her hand to hide her laugh. Regina laughed outright, not in the least bit shy about her feelings concerning the situation. Gold continued on.

"Anyways, most of his Merry Men chose to stay, but I don't think there will be any issues. As for Snow White, she is going to have a very rough week."

Regina stared at the man, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"I simply gave her a taste of her own medicine. This morning, as she was having her tea at the diner, she unknowingly ingested a potion. For the next week she will feel the overwhelming urge to reveal her darkest thoughts about those she speaks with." He turned to Emma.

"I regret that I didn't get to warn you in advance of this latest development. I heard about her outburst toward you. The potion I gave her has a tendency to expose a person's deceitful nature, no matter how good they appear on the outside. I am afraid to say, Snow White has some very dark secrets, that may come to light over the course of the week."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or be appalled." Emma shook her head. It had been a weird few days.

"Well either way, it matters not. What's done is done." He stood. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, dearies." He paused before he made his exit.

"Oh and congratulations, Madame Mayor. I'm glad you finally found what you were looking for. " Emma thought it was odd to see the Dark One wink.


	14. You Saved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of past domestic abuse. Oh, and if you love Hook...you probably won't like this.

Later that night, after Henry was in bed, Emma was curled up to Regina's side. She plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind since Gold left.

"Does it make me a bad person if I think Snow is getting what she deserves?" She whispered as her finger traced abstract patterns across the silky fabric that covered Regina's abdomen.

"No, Baby, it doesn't. I think it's only natural to want the person who hurt you to face the consequences of their actions." Regina stroked the golden curls that were tucked under her chin. This had quickly become one of her favorite things to do. Emma's worry calmed after she heard Regina's answer.

"How are we going to avoid her for a full week?"

"Well Granny's is a safe zone."

Emma leaned up and looked into brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Regina laid her hand on top of Emma's on her stomach.

"Granny and her trusty crossbow sent Snow packing this morning after you left. She said she wasn't welcome there after all the things she said to you."

Emma's mouth hung open in shock.

"Really, dear, you'll catch flies." The blonde snapped her jaw shut with an audible click.

"I just never expected Granny to side with me. Poor Ruby. I don't want her to be stuck between her Granny and Snow." Emma frowned.

" Judging from the growls coming from behind Granny I don't think you have to worry. I am pretty sure the wolf is on your side."

Emma laid her head back down and closed her eyes. It really was a shock to her that Ruby and Granny would stand with her after all the history between them and Snow.

With her ear pressed to Regina's chest, she was acutely aware of the sound of the woman's breath as it entered and exited her lungs. When that breath hitched the slightest bit, Emma knew something was wrong.

She raised her head from where it rested and looked at Regina's face. Tears tracked down the brunette's cheeks. Emma could see the woman tried to keep her upset silent. She reached up and cupped Regina's jaw in her hand.

"Gina, why are you crying?" She stroked the brunette's cheek with her thumb and wiped away the tears she found there. Regina's breath hitched once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that Hook was hurting you. I was so wrapped up in my own drama with Robin Hood that I didn't even notice that my best friend was in trouble."

Emma scrambled up the bed and wrapped her arms around the Mayor as she lost the battle against her tears and let them flow freely.

"Honey, there was nothing to see. I hid it from everyone. I got really good at healing spells when it was necessary. There was never any evidence." Her words did nothing to quell the emotions in the brunette.

Emma rested against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and pulled Regina to her.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but you did notice. You just didn't know the whole story. Every time something happened with him, you would ask me if I was okay, or invite me to dinner with you and Henry. Hell, you even bought me a burger with the works, that one time." Emma chuckled. "You knew without knowing you knew."

"That doesn't even make sense, Miss Swan." Regina said after she ran the words through her head a few times. Emma's laugh filled the room.

"Eh, you know what I meant. You get me like that."

"Indeed." Regina snuggled into Emma's embrace. It felt good to be surrounded by the blonde's arms.

"Why did you stay with him, Emma?" Regina's muffled voice asked.

"After he told me he gave up his ship for me, I felt obligated. Then Snow kept pushing and pushing. I gave in. It wasn't until we moved in together that he started to become abusive. It started out verbal, but the more he drank the worse it got." Regina's fingers curled into Emma's tank as she listened. Emma forged ahead, determined to tell the woman she loved the whole truth once and for all. She held the brunette tighter.

"The first time it happened, he shoved me. He was immediately apologetic and I accepted that it was an accident. He promised he would never do it again." Emma sighed.

"The second time it happened I showed up at the loft upset because he had slapped me across the face. Snow asked me what I did to upset him. I brushed her reaction off as a left over remnant of her upbringing in the Enchanted Forest." She ran her fingers through brown locks. She understood why Regina found the action so soothing.

"I started to think maybe Snow was right and I was doing something wrong. So I began to change myself. I dressed for him. I let his needs become more important than my own. If there was an incident, I healed it before anyone would see. Looking back now, I realize I made myself small for him." She placed her hand over Regina's and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat.

"The last altercation was by far the worst. He came home drunk on rum. He tried to initiate sex with me and I refused, again. I just wasn't ready. It didn't feel right with him." Regina laced their fingers together and gave Emma's hand a small squeeze.

"Anyways, he didn't like that one bit. It ended with him pinning me to the bed. I kept trying to get my magic to work, but it wouldn't come. I must have accidentally said your name because I was trying to poof away from him. You know, get somewhere safe. He hit me harder than ever before." Emma felt Regina's magic as it sparked from her fingertips.

"He was furious. It's like it wasn't even him anymore. He told me what he was going to do to me. I was terrified. Then you saved me."

"What? How?" Confusion tinged Regina's voice.

"He made the mistake of telling me that after he was done with me, he was going to find you and make sure you were never a problem again. As soon as he threatened you, my magic flared and he was thrown across the room. His head hit the wall and he was knocked unconscious. For the first time, in a long time, I did what I knew what right for me. I poofed him and his belongings back to his ship with a note to leave Storybrooke or I would raze his precious Jolly Roger to the ground. He was gone the next morning."

"After he left I moved back into the loft with David and Snow. I thought things were okay, but based on Snow's outburst today, she obviously doesn't feel the same." Emma released a deep sigh, glad that she was finally able to tell someone about what Hook did to her. Even though she was in the midst of the shit storm that was Snow White, she had never felt lighter.

"I am so glad you were able to find yourself again, Emma. "

"Me too, Love, me too." The room became quiet once more.

"Em, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why didn't you let me stop Snow at the diner this morning?" Emma took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure people would believe me if I told them what their precious Snow White did to me. I had a feeling once she got started this morning she wouldn't be able to help herself. Even though it hurt like hell, I needed others to hear the things she said with their own ears."

"That was very smart, dear."

"What was that? I could have sworn you just called me smart. My ears must be deceiving me." Emma poked the other woman in the side. 

"Well, you do have your moments." Regina laughed as she grabbed the offending finger. 

Emma scooted herself down in the bed until she was eye to eye with Regina. She stared into the depth of the brown eyes in front of her.

"We really need to stop having deep conversations in your bed."

"Oh? Well what else would you presume we do instead?" The brunette's warm hand traced a path down the blonde's side until it finally came to rest on her hip. Her fingers stroked the skin that peaked out from beneath the Sheriff's tank.

"Hmmm...I could think of a few things.." Emma replied before she kissed the tip of Regina's nose. "...but I'm not ready for that yet." She whispered and shifted her gaze to avoid the disappointment she was sure she would see.

Regina grasped Emma's chin with gentle fingers and lifted green eyes up to meet her gaze.

"I'm okay with that, darling. I would like our first time to be special, too." She smiled. She pressed her lips against Emma's brow then pulled the covers over them both.

"Sweet Dreams, Baby."

"Sleep well, My Queen."


	15. Snow White Avoidance

The sound of staccato knocks seeped into Emma's brain and pulled her from a very lovely dream.

"Giiinnnaaa, make it stop!"

"Mhmm.." Regina burrowed further into the warm covers.

Emma sent her pillow across the space between them. It landed with a soft thump against Regina's back. The brunette pretended not to notice.

"Ugh, your damn pillows are too soft to even have an effect." Emma scoffed as she rolled out of bed. "And don't think I don't notice you're awake." She addressed the woman next to her. Regina tried to quell the shaking her silent laughter caused.

Emma stomped down the steps toward the front door. Another round of knocks started as she reached the bottom.

"Hold you horses, I'm coming!" She wrapped her fingers around the knob and yanked the door open. David jumped at the sudden appearance of his daughter.

"David? What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

David scuffed the toe of his boot against the step.

"I was wondering if Henry would like to go camping with me this weekend?"

Emma took in the man's appearance. His hair stuck up at odd angles as if he had just woke up. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes looked red rimmed. She pulled the door opened further.

"Care to join me for a cup of coffee?" She offered. David gave her a small smile and stepped into the house.

Emma lead him into the kitchen where he took a seat at the island while she got the coffee maker started. She leaned against the counter and watched her Father run his fingers through his hair to wrestle it into some semblance of order.

"So why the sudden need to go camping again, Dad?"

As the man debated where to start, Emma poured them both coffee. She slid the mug across the island. David took a sip and let out a sigh.

"I think my wife is going crazy." Emma remained silent as she waited for him to continue.

"When Snow called, I'll admit, I thought the worst of Regina." He could see his daughter's hackles raise. He held his hands up in surrender. "I was very wrong. I know she didn't have anything to do with this." Emma relaxed against the counter and took a sip of coffee to calm herself.

"Anyways, after I came here and was set straight, I went back home to have a talk with her. It didn't go well." He shook his head.

"I asked her what her plan was. She told me she just wanted to raise you right. She wanted you to be our perfect Princess. I swear, Emma, sometimes I wonder if she thinks we are still in the Enchanted Forest. I tried to tell her there was no way the story in her mind would work out in this world. I mean, could you imagine trying to force you into an arranged marriage?" He smirked at his daughter. She shook her head. "Me neither."

"Then I asked her what she was going to do when you grew older and people started noticing that you looked like....well...you." He abandoned his mug and paced the kitchen.

"She said by that time it wouldn't matter because you would never believe them. You would only remember being our daughter, Eva, so why would you trust what anyone else said? You weren't suppose to retain your awareness after you took the potion." He walked over to her and cupped Emma's face in his hands.

"I am so glad you did and you were able to get out of there." Emma was surprised to see tears in her father's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Prin....I can still call you Princess, right?" Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled softly as she nodded at him.

"Dad, please don't apologize for her actions. Now that I know you were oblivious to her plan, you and I are good. I promise." He pulled her into a hug and, as he so often did, cradled the back of her head in his hand. They both heard footsteps on the stairs.

Emma and David wiped at their eyes just as Henry came into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Kid."

"Morning, Ma, is everything okay?" He glanced between his Gramps and his Ma.

"Everything is fine, Henry. Your Gramps was wondering if you would like to go camping with him for the rest of the weekend?"

"That sounds great!"

"Then it's settled. Go grab your gear and we will stop at the diner for breakfast before we head to the woods." David smiled at his grandson. The boy turned and went back upstairs to get ready.

"Just a heads up, you might want to pull some extra shifts at the station for the next week." She took another sip of her coffee and looked at her Father over the rim of the mug.

"Can I ask why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Gold may or may not have slipped Snow a potion as punishment for stealing from him." He placed his head in his hands.

"The women in my life are going to be the death of me."

"Hey! This was all Gold's doing, not mine. Although, I can't say it wasn't a fitting punishment." She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

Henry bounded back into the room with his camping gear across his back.

"Ready to go, Gramps?"

"Absolutely! Guy's weekend, here we come." He clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. Together they smiled at Emma and headed off on their weekend adventure.

Emma leaned against the counter as she contemplated everything David had told her. With a shake of her head, she pulled a second mug from the cupboard.

When she returned to Regina's room, coffee in hand, she smiled softly at the sight that greeted her.

In Emma's absence Regina had snuggled into the blonde's pillow. It was wrapped tightly in the Mayor's arms and her face was pressed against the fabric. Her lips were curled into a peaceful smile as she slept. If Emma wasn't afraid of finding herself on the business end of a fireball, she would have taken a picture.

Instead she made her way over to the bed and placed her cup on the bedside table. With great care not to spill a drop she held the other mug under the brunette's nose.

It didn't take long for the aroma to peak the Mayor's interest. Emma stifled a laugh when the brunette began to inhale through her nose in an effort to draw more of the delicious scent into her body. Regina cracked one eye open to the sight of a smirking Sheriff.

"Mmmm....Good Morning, darling." Her smokey voice greeted Emma.

"Morning." She waited until Regina had wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up against the headboard before she passed her the mug. She retrieved her own and they enjoyed their coffee in peace. Regina cleared her throat, after she felt the caffeine begin to kick in.

"Who was our early morning visitor?"

"I knew you were awake!" Emma sent a mock glare at the woman, then continued.

"David stopped by."

"Everything, okay?"

"He thinks his wife is going crazy."

"Well I could have told him that years ago." Regina mumbled into her mug.

"He shared how their little talk went after he left here yesterday. He told me the potion was suppose to wipe away my awareness of what was happening." The words felt like they echoed around the room.

"I mean I kinda figured that out already, but to hear it confirmed. Snow didn't want to keep any part of me. Even though I am pretty much through with her....it still hurts, you know?" She glanced at the woman next to her. Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh.

"I know. This is probably the most cliché thing to say right now, but it really is her loss, Emma. She is missing out on something amazing." Emma thought about that for a few minutes.

"You know what, you're right! I am fucking awesome!" Emma declared. Regina's laugh filled the room.

"That's the spirit!" The Sheriff's own chuckles joined the Mayor's. It felt good to laugh.

"David whisked Henry out for a weekend of Snow White avoidance disguised as male bonding, so it's just you and me. What would you like to do today?" Emma asked as she finished her coffee.

Regina's lips spread in a large grin and her eyes took on a warm glow.

"I know just the thing."


	16. Thanking Him

After she followed Regina's directions to dress in jeans and boots, Emma pulled her favorite hoodie over her head and made her way downstairs, where the woman waited. They drove down Main Street and straight to the other side of town. As they traversed the roads of the countryside, Emma basked in how beautiful Storybrooke really was. It wasn't long before they pulled into the aptly named Enchanted Stables.

Emma looked over at Regina who had a content smile on her face.

"Enchanted Stables? Was it named that before the curse broke?"

"What can I say...the Dark Curse had a sense of humor." Regina shrugged.

They exited the car and made their way to the barn. Emma swallowed as she got closer to the large animals. Horses made her nervous, but the opportunity to see the look of happiness plastered on Regina's face was totally worth a bit of discomfort.

At the opposite end of the barn stood the biggest horse Emma had ever seen. The leather of his bridle and saddle had been polished until it gleamed under the lights of the barn. The metal accents that adorned the horse's tack glinted against his pitch black coat. He stood, waiting for them, with a regal air. He was, without a doubt, a horse fit for a queen.

Regina approached the animal and ran her hand over the soft hair of his muzzle. The horse greeted her with a small snort of air.

"Emma, I would like you to meet Phoenix. Phoenix, this is Emma."

Emma stood a few feet away from the imposing creature. Regina noticed her nerves and reached her hand out to the Sheriff.

"Come, dear, he won't hurt you." Emma accepted the brunette's hand and slowly approached the horse. Regina guided Emma's hand up to stroke the coarse hair on the animal's neck. Phoenix remained still as he let the woman get comfortable.

When Regina noticed the Sheriff's posture begin to relax she moved to the side of the animal and, in one graceful motion, lifted herself into the saddle. Once she found her seat, she offered her hand to the woman still on the ground.

Emma peered up at Regina where she sat tall in the saddle. She balked at the idea of mounting the horse herself, even with the help of the Mayor. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Her hand clasped the one that was offered and she placed her foot in the stirrup Regina left open for her. She counted to three in her head and lifted herself onto the horse in a decidedly ungraceful manner. Had it not been for Regina's quick hands she probably would have slid right off the other side.

Once she was in the saddle, she realized the height looked even greater now that she was on the beast. Her hands shook as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Wrap your arms around me." Emma didn't have to be told twice, she wrapped her arms around the Mayor's waist without a second thought. Regina chuckled softly. She stroked her hand over the blonde's arm.

"Don't be scared, Baby, I won't let you fall. I know Phoenix looks like a brute, but he is a very gentle, easy going horse." Emma nodded. Some of her nerves disappeared.

Regina gathered the reigns and gave the horse a soft nudge. Emma remained tense, until she grew accustom to the feel of the horse underneath her. She slid closer to the woman in front of her and eliminated any space between them. Her chin rested on Regina's shoulder.

"This isn't so bad."

"We haven't even left the barn yet, Miss Swan." Regina laughed.

"I'm easily pleased." If Emma could have seen Regina's face she would have blushed at the lustful smirk that graced the brunette's lips.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Regina guided Phoenix out of the barn and to the head of one of the many trails that meandered around the stables property.

"Hang on tight, Emma." The arms around her waist squeezed. She nudged the horse once more and they picked up the pace as they headed into the woods. Their ride was mostly silent. Regina was glad that Emma had relaxed and was able to enjoy the scenery as much as she was.

She took the blonde to a few of her favorite secret spots. Places where she would escape when she needed a moment to breathe. They reached one of these spots a little after noon. The meadow was full of lush grass as far as the eye could see. Emma could understand the draw this place had for Regina. The wide, open space made a person feel free.

"I would like to give Phoenix a chance to stretch his legs. Do you want to join us or wait here?" Emma decided she wasn't ready for anything faster than a trot.

"I'll wait here, you go have fun." She slid off the horse with Regina's help and watched the brunette ride across the meadow.

As she waited Emma noticed a variety of wild flowers growing throughout the area. She wandered the field and collected a small bouquet of the multi colored flowers, then gently slipped it into the pouch of her hoodie. The fast rumble of hooves drew her attention across the meadow, and the sight that greeted her took her breath away.

Regina had allowed Phoenix to open his stride. Horse and rider moved as one as they galloped at top speed across the widest part of the meadow. Emma realized she was seeing the Regina from before Snow White, before forced marriages, or magic and curses. The woman who raced around the pasture in front of her was truly majestic. Even at a distance her happiness was impossible to miss.

Emma sat in the shade on the edge of the field and observed the pair travel across the open space a few more times before Regina finally guided the horse to a stream not far from where Emma sat. She dismounted and joined the blonde in the shade.

The Mayor's hair was wind blown, her cheeks were red with excitement and her eyes were bright and full of life. She was more relaxed than Emma had seen her in a long time.

"You're so damn beautiful." Emma's face grew hot when she realized she had said the words aloud.

"Thank you, dear, you're not so bad yourself." Regina winked at the Sheriff.

They sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed the nature around them. When Regina deemed Phoenix ready they both mounted the horse and started their journey back to the stables.

"I thought all ladies rode side saddle?" Emma felt the woman in front of her stiffen. "I'm sorry, did I ask something wrong...you don't have to talk about it...."

"No, it's okay, just a bad memory. You're right most ladies in the Enchanted Forest did, indeed, ride side saddle. So of course, my Mother wanted me to ride that way too. I tried it....once. It didn't end well. We started on our journey, I don't even remember where we were going. It was so uncomfortable, not to mention you are incredibly unbalanced. Anyways, my horse got spooked, I fell and my face caught the buckle of the saddle on the way down. My mother refused to heal the injury. Said it would be a reminder of my failure." Regina reached up to trace the scar on her lip.

"I refused to ever ride side saddle again." They continued on in silence for a moment.

"For what it's worth, I love your scar. In fact, I've always had a thing for scars. Sometimes people see them as a blemish, but I see them as a symbol that says you survived. A perfect imperfection." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek.

Regina swiped a tear away and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Emma." Emma stroked the fabric covered stomach under her hand and rested her cheek against Regina's shoulder for the rest of the ride back to the stables.

When they arrived at the barn both women slid from the saddle. Emma walked with an unusual gait, unaccustomed to being in a saddle for long periods of time. She made her way over to one of the empty stalls.

Regina led Phoenix into his paddock, where she wiped him down and brushed his coat until it was clean of any dirt. He was treated to a nice red apple from his favorite person. After she hung the tack up and checked his hooves she went in search of her riding companion.

She located Emma in front of an empty stall. The blonde stood quietly with her eyes closed and her hands clasped in front of her. On a bale of hay sat a small bouquet of wild flowers. Regina approached the woman with quiet steps and placed a gentle hand on the the small of her back.

"Phoenix is all set. What are you doing, darling?" Regina asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Thanking him." Regina looked into the stall to double check that it was indeed empty.

"Thanking who? There's no one there."

"Daniel. I'm thanking him for loving you and encouraging you to love again. Since he doesn't have a grave site here in Storybrooke, I thought this place was most appropriate."

"Emma...." Regina whispered. Her eyes welled with tears. "...that's....I..."

"It's okay, Gina, you don't have to say anything." Emma wiped the Mayor's tears away. "Are you ready to go?" She held her hand out to the brunette.

Regina nodded and laced her fingers with Emma's. She looked back at the flowers one last time and fell a little more in love with the woman who walked beside her.


	17. A Wolf Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello dear readers! This chapter contains one of my favorite scenes. It made me laugh as I wrote it, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks to the person who commented as Punch Bugs for inspiring the idea. On the other hand the middle bit is a bit dark, so keep in mind my Snow White is totally non-canon. Although I used the situations from flashbacks in the show, I twisted the circumstances. I hope it seems as plausible as it did in my head. I look forward to hearing what you thought of it. 
> 
> Okay.....happy reading! :-D

The drive back through town was peaceful. Once they were both in the car and on the road, Regina reclaimed Emma's hand and refused to let it go for a minute.

Emma's gesture toward Daniel touched something deep inside her. She finally understood what was missing with Robin. He didn't love her, he loved the idea of a predestined soul mate. He never wanted to know the worst of her. He only wanted the best parts.

She looked over at Emma. Her blonde curls caught in the golden light of the sunset. Emma loved her. The happy, sad, angry, good, evil, dark, light, and everything in between parts of her. Emma accepted them all. Regina released a happy sigh. She brought their linked hands up and placed a kiss on the back of Emma's hand. Both of them continued the journey to the mansion with dopey loved filled smiles on their faces.

"Who is that?" Emma's voice pulled Regina out of her thoughts. She noticed the figure sitting on her porch. They were on the top step with their knees pulled to their chest, face hidden. Emma squinted.

"I think that's Ruby." Regina parked the car in the driveway and they both made their way over to the woman on the porch.

"Miss Lucas?" Ruby's head shot up at the sound of Regina's voice.

Emma noticed the redness around the woman's eyes and the blotchy patches that were scattered across her face. Her heart fell.

"Is Granny okay?" She asked as she sat down on the step next to her friend.

"Yeah, Granny's fine." Ruby's voice was rough. Emma could tell she had been crying for some time. She rubbed the woman's back.

"Then what's wrong? What happened? You're kinda freaking us out." Ruby looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. Tears filled her eyes.

"Snow...." The dark haired woman cried. "I didn't know who else to talk too." She wiped her hand across her eyes. "The things she said, Ems, I..." Ruby's face crumpled. Emma gathered the wolf into her arms. Regina walked to the other side of the woman and helped Emma get her on her feet.

"Up we go, dear, I think this calls for some of my best apple cider." Ruby remained silent as they all went into the house.

They led the distraught woman into the living room. Emma sat beside her and comforted her the best she could. Regina made a quick trip into the study and retrieved three tumblers and a full bottle of her highest proof cider.

When she returned to the living room she poured the wolf a full glass and a half glass for both herself and Emma. She passed the drinks out then took a seat on the other side of Ruby.

After the Ruby had calmed down a bit, she downed half her glass in one go.

"Okay, Rubes, out with it. Treat it like a band aid, one swift pull and it's over. Tell us everything." Emma tucked one of her legs under the other and faced the brunette. Ruby took one more sip of her drink.

"I went over to the loft to talk some sense into her about you, Ems. It wasn't right, the way she talked to you at the diner. She's my best friend, I thought if anyone could get to the bottom of things it was me." She finished her drink. Regina filled it with a wave of her hand. "Thanks." Regina nodded with a soft smile.

Ruby fell silent after that. Emma could tell she was lost in her thoughts. She laid her hand on the woman's shoulder. "This,my friend, is a judgement free zone. You can tell us anything and none of it will leave this room." Regina's lips quirked to the side, pleased that her words had made an impact on Emma.

"What did she say, Ruby? " Emma asked softly. Ruby took a deep breath, tears pooled in her eyes again.

"She called me a monster." The woman sobbed. "She said no one would ever love me because they are scared of suffering the same fate as Peter and that's not even the worst of it..." Regina slid closer to the woman. She trailed her hand across the woman's back in small circles, in the hopes it would soothe her. Emma moved closer on the opposite side and wrapped her arm around Ruby's lower back.

"She led your black knights to the den where my Mother and her pack lived, on purpose. She was afraid I would join them and leave her alone, to fend for herself, so she ensured that I would stay with her. Even though they were your knights, they would have never found the den without help. She orchestrated the slaughter of Anita's family. Every last wolf in that den was killed. Except me. I thought she saved me because she cared about me. I couldn't have been more wrong." Ruby paused and stared into her glass. She took another long pull before she continued.

"She told me the only reason she kept me around was because my wolf was useful to her. With Granny and me on her council it ensured our kind fell in line because they felt they were being represented to the leaders of the kingdom. They fought for her because they thought they mattered to her. The wolves didn't know that we had little, if any, say over the course of action Snow deemed fit. I didn't know we were pawns to her all along, until she told me this afternoon, but looking back, it seems so obvious." Ruby's anguished green eyes turned toward Regina.

"So many of my kind died for her, because of me, and their lives meant nothing to her. I thought she was my friend." The woman's voice broke. Regina pulled the wolf into her arms.

"Shh...Pup, none of that is your burden to carry. That is Snow's cross to bear...and to a certain extent mine. If it weren't for my lust for revenge back then, none of you would have been faced with those choices. Can you forgive me for my role in those losses, Ruby?" Ruby looked up into sincere brown eyes.

"You already made amends with me, Regina. Some how you kept my Granny and me together when the curse was cast. That's all I hoped for. Those wolves' lives aren't on your head either. Snow could have turned away from the throne and lived her life with David, but she was so consumed with being a Queen that she led us all into battle against George. I'm not even sure that David wanted to fight, but he did it for her." She sighed. The room descended into silence, only broke by the occasional sniffle.

After she saw the devastation Snow had wrought with her friend, something clicked in Emma's brain.

"You know what?" Emma's voice drew the other women's attention. "Screw Snow White! I'm sick of feeling bad about myself because of her." Twin green gazes locked. "You, Ruby Lucas, are an amazing person, who is loyal and more than worthy of love. Snow is a dumb ass for not seeing that. None of what happened is your fault and that woman can go fuck herself for making you feel otherwise." Ruby let a small smile grace her lips.

"I say we get rid of the negative influences in our lives and surround ourselves with the positive. New friendships." Emma looked between the two brunettes who were pressed against each other on the couch. "New Loves. "She winked at Regina. "And new families of our own making." Emma grabbed her glass and raised it high. The other two followed suite.

"To positive influences in whatever form they may be. Cheers!!" Emma toasted. Regina and Ruby echoed the blonde's sentiment.

They all threw their drinks back and emptied their glasses.

"Holy Hell, Regina, that's strong." Emma wheezed out after the burn left her throat.

"I did say some of my finest. Miss Lucas was in need something stronger than normal."

After a few moments of silence Emma turned to the two brunettes with a wide grin.

"I have an idea."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Regina said. Emma narrowed her eyes at the Mayor and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going to ignore that. Let's have a sleep over."

"A Sleep over?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've never had one and I'm pretty sure they weren't common in the Enchanted Forest." Regina still looked unsure.

"We can wear Pajamas, and braid our hair and watch movies. Okay we don't have to braid our hair, but the other stuff would be fun." She turned her best puppy dog eyes on. "Pllleeeaaassseee, Gina?" She pushed her lip out in a pout.

"Oh God, now I know where Henry gets that look from. Fine! What do you say, Pup, would you like to join us for a sleep over?" She smiled at the woman who still leaned against her. Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

Regina waved her hands in the air and the room was filled with purple smoke. When it cleared each woman's hair was pulled up in a beautiful french braid. Their faces were clear of any type of makeup and they were all dressed in new pajamas. Ruby's set was red, of course, patterned with wolves. Emma's were blue with little yellow punch bugs all over them. She looked up at Regina with a huge smile, clearly remembering a similar set of PJs from just a few days ago.

Emma's eyes scanned down the Mayor's body and noticed her pajamas were a fine black silk. She shook her head, that simply wouldn't do. With a flourish of the blonde's hand, Regina was lost in a white plume of magic. When it dispersed Regina looked down at herself. In place of her simple black pajamas was a set of purple flannel ones that were patterned with crowns. She looked up at Emma with narrowed eyes.

"I love you, my Queen." Emma smiled sweetly. Regina melted.

"You two are so damn cute." Ruby laughed, finally sounding more like herself.

By the time they started the third Harry Potter Movie, both Emma and Ruby were equally drunk. Regina, who had paced herself, laid on the couch and simply watched the two women who were enthralled by the boy wizard and his motley crew. Ruby was incensed at the inaccuracies of Lupin's lycanthropy. Emma turned her head and caught Regina's eye.

Before she knew it a very drunk and uncoordinated blonde crawled onto the couch with her. She laughed at the look of total concentration the blonde had on her face as she focused on the climb up Regina's body. Emma hovered over her on her hands and knees and traced her face with her eyes. Regina smiled softly. Emma flashed her a goofy smile in return.

"Hi."

"Hi, Baby, are you having fun?" Emma nodded. The Sheriff tried to adjust her position on the couch. Regina gasped as Emma's knee slipped and pressed firmly against her center.

"Sorry." The mischief was barely contained in those green orbs. The blonde leaned down, her cheek pressed next to Regina's.

"Not sorry." She whispered. Emma's breath raised goosebumps on the Mayor's heated skin. She nipped at the flesh below the brunette's ear and was rewarded with a soft moan. She continued to move her attentions up a strong jaw until her eyes landed on plump lips.

Regina's gaze darted to Emma's eyes that were blown with arousal.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and pulled her down flush on top of her.

"You're drunk, my Love." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Emma smiled and snuggled into the woman below her. She pressed her face into Regina's neck and placed a kiss there.

Regina let out a breath, thankful that Emma took the hint. Even though she wanted nothing more than to drag the woman upstairs, Emma deserved to be sober for their first time together. Not to mention they had a guest who was blessed with enhanced senses of sound and smell. Regina could wait. A few more deep breaths and she was able to get her libido under control. She turned her focus back the movie.

After she put the fourth movie in, Ruby abandoned the other couch and came to sit in front of the one that Regina and Emma occupied. Regina knew wolves were very tactile creatures, so she wasn't surprised Ruby wanted to be close to another person, especially after the day she had. As if she sensed this, Emma reached across Regina's body and laid her hand on the wolf's shoulder and stroked her thumb across the fabric there.

Regina was surprised to find she did not feel a single flicker of jealousy when she witnessed Emma's actions. Normally she would have felt threatened and insecure, which, in the past, would have caused her to lash out in a form of self preservation. Instead she felt happy they could offer some kind of comfort to the wolf. Regina dropped her hand on Ruby's other shoulder and let it rest there.

The next thing the Mayor became aware of was the warmth that surrounded her. When she blinked her eyes open she realized they had fallen asleep in the living room. Emma was glued to her side toward the back of the couch, her head tucked under Regina's chin with their legs tangled together. She was surprised when she noticed there was another body next to her. Ruby had fallen asleep where she sat on the floor. At some point in the night she had draped her torso over the front of the couch. Her head rested on Regina's stomach and her fingers were laced with Emma's.

Regina could never have imagined she would one day wake up surrounded by the Sheriff and the wolf after having an impromptu slumber party. Her world had once again been turned upside down thanks to the actions of Snow White. Only this time it was for the better.


	18. Dark Deeds Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> 1\. To those of you worried this was going to become a RedSwanQueen story, it isn't. The relationship between them is only Platonic.  
> 2\. To those hoping for more RedSwanQueen in this story, I'm sad to say there won't be anymore scenes with the three. :-(  
> 3\. However, it was a shock to me, to find I enjoyed writing them together. So with that said, I would not be opposed to writing a story with that pairing in the future. Any body have some good prompts/ideas? You can let me know either here or on Fanfiction.net.  
> 4\. Last, but not least, our story is coming to a close. There will be one more chapter and then an epilogue.

Over the course of the next few days, rumors spread through the town about Snow White. It seemed no one was spared her dark secrets. By Monday afternoon the Principle of the school asked her to take a leave of absence because she had made too many of the children cry. Ruby was no longer speaking to her and after Granny learned what was said between her granddaughter and Snow, the pixie hair woman was lucky she didn't have a crossbow bolt through her heart.

Belle showed up to the mansion one evening on the recommendation of Ruby. She was aware of the situation with Snow and the potion she had ingested. Even though she gave it her best effort to avoid her, the librarian found herself cornered by the woman while she was at work, and had no choice but to listen.

The former bandit disclosed that when they were in the Enchanted Forest, her forces were on their way to kidnap Belle. She intended to use her as leverage against the Dark One. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that Regina got there first. Had it not been for that, Snow made it clear that she would have enjoyed having the woman as a guest, in her dungeon. She would have taken great pleasure in the fact that the thing Rumpelstiltskin loved most was locked away in the bowels of her castle, ready to be used in a moment's notice to make the Dark One bend to her will. If that meant the woman would be tortured, then so be it.

When Belle thought about the living conditions she endured while held captive by the Evil Queen, she was thankful her majesty got to her first, at least she wasn't in a dank, dark, dungeon and surprisingly she was never under threat of bodily harm. Regina took the opportunity to apologize for her own actions and asked the woman if she could ever forgive her. Belle accepted the Mayor's apology, but explained that she had a lot to think about since Snow's revelations. Regina understood and hoped that one day they would be able to call each other friend.

Ashley arrived not long after Belle showed up, again at the suggestion of Ruby. It seemed Snow was on a roll that day. She told the girl she was a terrible mother. She declared that little Alex would never be a legitimate heir to Thomas' throne because she was born out of wed lock. It was for this reason that they chose Cinderella to be bait for the Dark One. Snow gambled with Cinderella's unborn child because it was a bastard and of little use to the family line. While she was sure of her plan, she would not be concerned should something go wrong. After all, Cinderella wasn't even royalty, only a simple maid, who Prince Thomas was infatuated with.

What shocked Emma and Regina most of all was the knowledge that Rumple wanted Ashley's baby for none other than Snow White. Before the curse was cast Snow thought she was barren because of the tea she drank at George's castle. Snow brokered a deal between herself and the Dark One. Snow did not reveal the details of the deal she made, but everyone in Storybrooke knew it had to be worth while to the Dark One. Not long after, she became pregnant with Emma and forgot about the deal completely. The Dark One, however, was not one to let deals rest open ended. Ashley was the only woman in Storybrooke who was pregnant during the curse, so naturally Rumpel leaned heavily on the girl after time started moving in their little town.

When Snow divulged that information it took everything in Ashley not to deck the woman right there in the middle of Main Street. She felt even more indebted to the Sheriff for her part in helping her keep Alexandria. While Regina didn't directly harm Ashley, she still apologized for causing the poor girl to be pregnant for 28 years. Ashley, of course, waved the apology off. She was just happy that she gave birth in this world, where they all had easy access to medical care.

The one event that surprised everyone came when the dwarves turned their back on their Queen. Nobody was quite sure what happened since the men were tight lipped about it, but whispered rumors insinuated something involving the blue fairy and fairy dust. Some said the blue fairy used the fairy dust, not for the good of the town like the dwarves thought, but to ensure that Snow's heart remained unblemished. With the woman's past deeds coming to light, it seemed a plausible assumption. The dwarves didn't take kindly to their hard work only being beneficial to one person, even if it was Snow White. Others said they overheard Snow accuse the men of being too attached to their pick axes as a form of compensation for their lack of size. What exactly she referred to was left up to speculation.

Emma and Regina both agreed that Henry needed some form of protection. Neither of them wanted him to be the victim of his grandmother, so they placed a protection spell on him that would prevent Snow White from coming near him for the remainder of the week.

Emma went back to work and was mostly successful in her avoidance of the woman all together. If she saw her coming her way, a well placed deterrence spell worked wonders. She almost felt bad for the woman. Almost.

The one person whom everyone felt sympathy for was David. His True Love turned out to have a very dark past that he was unaware of. He spent most of his time at the Sheriff station, most nights he even slept there. There were rumors that he was seeing Archie, to work through the issues Snow's dark secrets brought up in their marriage.

Thursday found Regina at her desk in the Mayor's office. Her concentration was broke by a commotion outside of her office. Before she could rise from her chair, her door flung open and in walked none other than Snow White.

"I'm not sure you want to come into my office, dear." Regina's voice was cold.

"I'm not scared of you, Regina." Snow said defiantly.

"That's Madam Mayor to you, and you really should be."

"Well, Regina, I'm not. I'm here to tell you I know what you're up to. You're using my daughter to get to me. So this little friendship you're playing at can stop right now." The pixie hair woman said with an air of smugness about her. Regina's laugh echoed around the room.

"It's cute that you think this is simply a friendship between Emma and I."

Snow stood in the middle of the room and stared at her former step mother with a blank look on her face. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm in love with her, you imbecile!"

"That's impossible, your heart is black. You can't love anyone, but yourself. Leave my daughter alone." Snow sputtered.

Regina stood and stalked around her desk toward Snow. She leaned in close and, in a voice that was pure Evil Queen, laid it all out for the clueless Princess.

"I knew you weren't listening that day at the diner. Emma no longer considers you her Mother. Frankly, I don't blame her after what you did. The fact that she doesn't think of you that way means you don't get a say in anything she does. Not that you could dream of coming between our True Love anyways. You know what's ironic? Someone who has committed the atrocious things you've done, standing here in the middle of my office, accusing me of having a black heart."

"My heart isn't black." Snow did her best not to squirm under Regina's attention.

"Yes, if the rumors are true, it's thanks to the pesky blue gnat and her glitter dust. I have no doubt if it wasn't for her, your heart would be blacker than mine. You should ask yourself, dear, who in this room is really the villain? The one who was up front about her deeds, and spent the last few years atoning for them, or the one who hid hers behind the facade of a hero?"

Snow's face ran the spectrum of emotions. There was a flicker of hurt, then shock before it was all quickly replaced by anger.

"You're nothing, but a bitch, Madam Mayor!" Regina could see the twitch in Snow's fingers. She almost wished the dark haired woman would land the first blow. Instead she watched as the woman merely balled her hands into fists. Regina cast an evil smirk to the woman.

"That may be true, but at least I have the luxury of being the high bitch in charge. Now get the hell out of my office."

Snow's face turned red and she swiftly spun on her heel. Before she could stomp down the hall and away from the Mayor's office,  Regina's voice rang out.

"Snow, before you go, I've been meaning to ask, how does it feel?" Snow looked at the Mayor, confusion written all over her face.

"How does what feel?"

"You don't know? I can't believe you haven't figured it out." Regina crossed her arms and leaned against her desk.

"Know what? Just spit it out!" Frustration crept into Snow's voice.

Regina walked over to Snow and leaned on the edge of her open door. Her smile was full of sin.

"How does it feel to not be in control of yourself because someone slipped a potion into your drink?" Regina let the words hang in the air. Snow's face paled.

"That's right, dear. Maybe next time you'll think twice about stealing from the Dark One." With that Regina slammed the door in Snow White's face and calmly went back to the stack of paper work on her desk.


	19. Home

Later that night Emma sat at the island in the kitchen while Regina worked on dinner. She nursed a beer while she listened to the Mayor talk about her day.

"Snow paid me a visit at work this afternoon?" Emma paused, her bottle half way to her mouth.

"How did that go?" Regina stilled her chopping and wiped her hands on her apron. She bit her lip as she turned toward the blonde.

"I know you wanted to be there, but I told her I was in love with you." Regina scrunched her face up, unsure of how Emma would react.

An adorable pout of mock disappointment bloomed across Emma's face. Regina leaned forward and placed a kiss on the pursed lips. She retrieved a small box from the drawer next to her and slid it across the counter.

"I hope this makes up for missing it." Emma eyed the box. Regina tried not to fidget.

With great care Emma pulled the lid from the box and revealed a key chain that held a silver swan with a gold crown perched on its head. Next to the swan hung a house key. Her eyes went wide. Regina came around the island and stood next to the Sheriff.

"This doesn't mean you have to move in here if you're not ready. I needed you to know that you are always welcome here. I would love nothing more than if you called this home, but I understand if it's...." Her sentence was cut off by Emma's mouth on hers.

Emma pressed in close to Regina as their lips caressed. Her tongue traced a delicate line across the seam of the woman's mouth. The brunette's lips parted and granted access. Emma's fingers thread through dark hair. A hum of pleasure was heard, neither was sure who released it. They kissed for what seemed like ages, both lost in their exploration of the other.

Unfortunately, air soon became a necessity. Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Regina's. Her hands roamed across the woman's back as they both caught their breath.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Emma laughed and graced plump lips with one more sweet kiss.

"More than forgiven. And to answer your question, yes, I want to call this home."

"Really? You're sure?" Regina tried to hold back the smile that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't think it's too soon?"

"Emma, I moved in with Leopold on my wedding day without spending a minute alone with him. I've known you for years. If anything, I would say this has been a long time in the making." Emma chuckled and stroked the hair at the nape of Regina's neck.

"I agree. When can we go get the rest of my stuff?"

"Eager. I like it." Regina's laugh took on a not so innocent vibe as she loosely draped her arms around the blonde's trim waist. Concern seeped into her mind.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until the potion wears off of Snow before going to get your things?" Emma shook her head.

"No, she has said all of the most hurtful things already. I can handle it. Besides I am done letting other people dictate my actions. I want this more than anything. So, can we go get my stuff tonight, please?" Emma's signature pout appeared. Regina could never resist.

"As you wish." She pulled the woman close. "After dinner we will go retrieve your things." Emma gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you!" With that the blonde scampered out of the room and joined their son in front of his video game. "Hey Kid, guess what..."The Sheriff's happy voice floated from the living room. Regina huffed a laugh at the woman's antics.

Regina made good on her promise. After the dishes were done she drove them to the loft. Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approach and the door opened to reveal David.

"Hi, Princess, what brings you by?" He gave her a tired smile as he stepped back to let them in. Emma felt bad for the man, he looked exhausted. She entered the apartment and saw Snow standing in the living room. Emma ignored her presence and returned her focus to her Father.

"Hi, Dad...ummm...I'm here to get my things. I'm officially moving in with Regina." The Sheriff held her breath and waited for the outburst that was sure to come from the dark haired woman who stood just feet away. To her surprise, Snow walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She glanced at Regina.

"Gina, will you go upstairs and poof my stuff to the mansion while I talk to my dad?"

"Of course." Regina pecked the blonde's cheek before she went upstairs.

After the brunette left Emma turned her focus back to David.

"What was that?" She nudged her chin toward the bathroom.

"She talked to Gold. He explained what the potion did. She wasn't even aware that she was telling everyone her deepest secrets. She feels awful." Emma didn't really know what to do with that information. Sure, Snow had been under the influence of a potion, but she wouldn't have said those things if she didn't think them or do them.

David fidgeted in front of his daughter. "She wanted me to tell you that she is going to start seeing Archie next week to work through some of the things the potion brought out in her. She knows that she has a lot of people to make amends to. Back in the Enchanted Forest she felt like her choices were made for the good of the kingdom, but now she realizes how terrible the things she did back then were. She also hopes that one day you can forgive her."

"I'm glad she is going to talk to Archie, but I can't make any promises, Dad. Even though her past deeds were horrible, it's what she did to me before Gold's punishment, that gives me pause. Slipping me that potion. Turning me into an infant against my will. I'm not sure it's something I can forgive. I'm sorry if that isn't what she wants to hear, but it's how I feel." He understood where she was coming from and simply nodded. 

"However, I am not going to dwell on it any longer. I want to move on with my life. I want to be my best for that woman upstairs. She is my world and, now that I have the chance to be with her, I am not going to waste a single second being consumed by anger or hatred." David grinned at his daughter.

"What?" Emma asked, unsure of why her father looked like he was about to burst.

"I am so very proud of you, Emma." He pulled her into a hug. When he heard Regina's heels on the metal steps he pulled away from Emma.

"All done, darling. Ready to go?" Regina smiled brightly. Emma leaned up and kiss David on the cheek.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Princess."

She turned and offered her hand to Regina, which was taken without hesitation. The drive back to the mansion was short. When they walked up to the door Regina allowed Emma to unlock it with her new key.

After they crossed the threshold and shut the door behind them, Regina slid her hands up the blonde's arms and across her shoulders. She gently cupped the woman's face. Emma draped her arms around the Mayor's waist. Chocolate got lost in vivid greens. Regina's lips curled into her Henry and now Emma smile. Her smokey voice said the words that Emma had always longed to hear.

"Welcome home, Baby."


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it, dear readers, the end of our tale. Thank you everyone for coming on this journey with me. I am humbled by the response this story has received. Your comments and kudos have meant the world to me. I do have another story in the works, but it might be a bit before I am ready to start posting it. Until then, my dears! <3

**6 years later**

Dark curls streaked behind her as the little girl raced down the stairs. Her big brother was coming home from college for a visit and she couldn't contain her excitement. As she reached the bottom step her foot slipped and her knee crashed into the hard floor. She whimpered as she tried to hold back her tears. 

Emma scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey there, Munchkin, that must have hurt." The little girl shook her head. "I fell on those steps once and it really hurt. I even cried. You know it's okay to cry, right?" Emma met big green eyes that matched her own. 

"But Uncle Neal said crying is for babies. I'm not a baby, Mama. I'm a big girl." The child crossed her arms and her little lips pursed into a pout. The mention of little Neal made Emma think of everything that had transpired over the last few years. 

Not many of the towns folk looked at Snow the same since the incident, as Emma and Regina referred to it. Some of them gave her credit for her hard work to build trust with them again, as well as, make amends to those she wronged in the past. A few of the people were even able to rebuild some form of friendship with the woman. Ruby wasn't among them. She was more than happy to not have anything to do with Snow. Emma meant what she said, all those years ago, and never considered the woman her mother again, but she found it in herself to at least be civil when the occasion called for it.

The Charmings found out they were expecting not long after the incident. Snow was happy that she had a second chance at parenthood. Even with David's good intentions, their new little prince, Neal, was spoiled to the core. It made Emma a little more glad each day that she avoided being raise by Snow. Her thoughts returned to the present and she mentally rolled her eyes at her daughter's words. 

"Yes, well, in this house what is our most important rule?" The girl scrunched her face up in thought.

"Don't let Mama touch the stove?" Emma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. 

_You set something on fire one time, and you never hear the end of it._

"Close...what rule is even more important than that?" The little girl squinted her eyes in concentration once more. 

"No....." Emma hinted. 

"Judgement!" Their daughter's sweet voice called out. 

"That's right, baby girl! Your Mommy taught me that a long time ago. That means, in this family, if you need to cry, you can cry. If you need a hug, there will always be one waiting. If you need to be alone, we understand." She carried her daughter to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. 

"Your Uncle Neal is wrong, Munchkin, crying doesn't make you a baby. It makes you human." Emma brushed an unruly curl out of the little one's face. "Now can I take a look at your boo-boo?"

Tears filled the little girl's eyes, but she gave a small nod. Emma leaned down and examined the tiny scrape. She pulled a punch bug band aid from the kitchen drawer. After she placed it on the wound she kissed it and then kissed all the tears away. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes, honey." 

"Can I come to girl's night PJ party this time? I think it would make my knee feel so much better." The little girl looked up with big green puppy dog eyes. 

What started out as a monthly night for Emma, Regina and Ruby to hang out together, soon expanded to include a few of the other women that were on the receiving end of Snow's dark secrets. Belle and Ashley would occasionally join them. Belle loved the book covered pajamas that Regina created for her. Ashley didn't find the Sheriff's brand of humor quite as funny, when she made her glass slipper patterned pajamas. The biggest surprise was when Granny would show up bearing a feast fit for....well...a Queen. 

"You mean my Mama kisses didn't do the trick?" Emma mock pouted. Her little one shook her head. 

"And the only thing that will help your knee feel better is coming to our pajama party?" Dark curls bounced as the girl nodded vigorously. 

"Hmmm...how old are you again?" Emma pretended to think hard. Four little fingers were held up high in front of her face.

"I suppose that counts as a big girl. Okay, you can come to this month's pajama party. I'm sure Aunt Ruby would love to have her little pup there. Maybe we can even talk Ashley into letting Alex come too. " 

"Yay!!! I'm going to go tell Mommy!" Emma lowered her to the floor. Pain forgotten, their daughter ran upstairs to their bedroom dragging a familiar stuffed horse.

Emma poured two cups of coffee as she heard the peels of laughter float downstairs from the bedroom. 

When she reached the doorway of their room she smiled. Regina was smothering their daughter in kisses, much to the delight of the little girl. 

Regina looked up to meet happy green eyes. Emma never got tired of the love and happiness that filled the brunette's eyes these days. What she loved most of all was the peace she found in those chocolate orbs. It was something that had been missing for so very long from both their lives. The Mayor's grin lit up her face. 

"Come join us, Baby!"

Emma sighed happily. 

_Even after all this time, she still calls me Baby._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
